High School DragonsxDemons
by Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki
Summary: Dos nuevos estudiantes llegan a la academia, ambos esconden un secreto, y por eso mismo... y más, Rias decide hacerlos miembros oficiales del club ¿Cómo? De una manera... poco convencional. ¡Capítulo 7 subido, pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Que tal bitches!**

**Su servidor Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki nuevamente está al ataque, oh sí!**

**En esta ocasión les traigo otra de mis locas ideas (y vaya que es bien loca). High School DxD con algunos elementos de otras series / videojuegos, además de que pondré clasificación M por Lenguaje Obsceno, Peleas y Lemmon, pero eso para más adelante.**

**Agradezco enormemente al autor Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por ayudarme en la trama del fic, y por supuesto a todos los que se molestan en leer mis locuras :D**

**Bien, no quiero hacerlos perder más tiempo, así que pasemos de una vez con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD no me pertenece, el mismo es obra de Tetsuya Yanagisawa**

**Nota: El tiempo en la historia se sitúa poco después de lo sucedido en mi otro fic Zero no Tsukaima: Dragones y Demonios, pero ahora ocurrirá de manera paralela, por lo que algunas cosas pueden no estar presentes o no concordar con lo que probablemente suceda en el final de aquella historia.**

**High School DxD: Dragones y Demonios**

**Capítulo 1: Los nuevos estudiantes / Reclutas Parte 1**

Nuevamente la paz reinaba, en él y a su alrededor. Acostado nuevamente en su preciosa y anhelada cama, cierto semirubio de ojos marron-rojizos se dedicaba a mirar el techo, pensando en los sucesos que habían acontecido hace unos pocos días en Halkeginia. Se podía decir que era un maldito Deja-vú, porque había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando fue succionado hacia aquella dimensión.

Así es, Lelouch, el joven en cuestión del que estamos hablando, se rio de tan sólo pensar en ello.

-Que increíble es la vida… Un portal de mierda aparece de la nada, chupándote la corneta y llevándote hacia otra dimensión, en donde eres un total desconocido, y en cuestión de tiempo ya terminas haciéndote amigos… *suspira* aaaahhhhh, en verdad si que fueron buenos momentos… -pensaba en voz alta el muchacho dragón, pero lamentablemente sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por una especie de pitido.

¡BIP BIP BIP! -suena un pequeño artefacto en su buro, similar a un localizador.

-¡PERO LA CONCHA DE SU MADRE, ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES AHORA?! –maldice el joven, tomando el aparato entre sus manos.

**[Azael llamando. Necesita urgente entrevista holográfica] **marca el localizador.

-Muy bien, corre holograma entonces –dice Lelouch fastidiado. Lanzando el localizador al suelo, este se transformó en un aparato redondo y brillante, del cual salió una luz, proyectando un holograma de un joven de cabello negro como la noche y rebelde, de profundos ojos rojos, y con una expresión bien seria.

-Lelouch –llama el joven en pantalla –Necesito que hagas un favor –pide luego.

-¿Y ahora de que se trata, Azael? –pregunta de mala gana el dragón.

-Verás… detecté anormalidades en el equilibrio de una dimensión, necesito que vayas de inmediato allí y averigües que sucede. No quiero que hagas muchos destrozos, aun cuando tengas permitido usar la fuerza, y tampoco te pases con tu sadismo o si no tendré problemas, ¿entendiste? –responde y exige el pelinegro.

-Sigh…, pero sabes que es algo involuntario, a veces no me puedo contener jejeje –comenta Lelouch divertido.

Azael larga un pesado suspiro.

-Está bien, lo único que te digo es que a mí después no me metas en tus problemas, ¿quedó claro? –exige Azael.

-Hai, sir –responde de forma militar el joven dragón.

-Muy bien, el anillo de salto te recogerá en… -dice el muchacho del holograma, pero es interrumpido por Lelouch.

-Olvida esa mierda anticuada, dame las coordenadas exactas, y me las arreglare yo solo –le pide de mala gana el dragon slayer.

-Cómo quieras. Las coordenadas son: DXD-7899-02, galaxia E-22, X=399 Y=933. Te informaré más cuando estés en camino. Que tengas suerte –y con eso Azael desaparece.

Un círculo con runas brillantes aparece debajo de Lelouch, generando una pequeña ventisca en la zona.

-Ya está. Más le vale que el lugar a donde me dirija sea divertido, si no… me va a tener que pagar dos cajones de Coca-Cola y tres pizzas con mozzarella, bastardo –comenta el semirubio, mientras desaparecía del lugar.

**Ubicación: Ciudad de Tokio, Japón, Dimensión DXD-7899-02**

Un colectivo paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que se detuvo en una de las tantas paradas. Las puertas se abren, y del interior sale un muchacho de cabello rojo escarlata, ojos verdes, vestido con un jean azul oscuro, zapatillas negras con detalles en rojo, y una camiseta negra de cuello en V blanco e inscripciones en rojo. Aquel joven venía ataviado con dos mochilas: una en la espalda, y otra mochila-cartera colgada en su hombro derecho, en donde llevaba sus cosas. El muchacho veía el lugar con una sonrisa.

-Que bien, al fin llegué después de un día y medio de viaje –comenta el joven pelirrojo-Será mejor que me ponga a buscar cuanto antes el lugar que me asignaron –se dice a sí mismo, empezando a caminar.

El tumulto era enorme en las calles, muchas personas circulando, miles de negocios, luces por doquier… Tokio era impresionante y sofocante.

A la vez que admiraba, el joven también buscaba su lugar en donde se iba a quedar temporalmente.

Llegado el atardecer, lo encontró. Era una casa como de familia, pero al entrar no había nadie más que la casera del lugar. Una mujer adulta de carácter bondadoso, de cabello azul corto, ojos del mismo color y estaba vestida con una especie de kimono amplio.

-Oh, buenos días joven. De seguro tú eres aquel joven del cual me hablaron, me dijeron que hoy estarías por aquí, y veo que no se han equivocado. Soy Jill, la encargada del lugar –se presenta la mujer.

-Un placer, Jill-san. Me llamo Erick Bluefox, como ya sabe soy un estudiante de intercambio. Le prometo que no habrá ningún problema –se presenta y comenta el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Por ahora sólo ve y acomódate, de seguro debes estar agotado. La cena estará a las 9, después procederé a explicarte un poco de las reglas por aquí –dice la señora con una sonrisa mientras se retira.

-Gracias –responde el muchacho. Subiendo los escalones, vio que habían cuatro cuartos, uno asumió que era suyo, otro de la casera y los dos restantes de seguro eran de otros estudiantes. Por supuesto el respeto ante todo, tocó una de las puertas para entrar, y al no escuchar respuesta alguna entró. No había nadie por suerte.

Erick dejó las mochilas en el suelo, y se tumbó en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro.

-Ha sido un viaje muy largo, espero que el intercambio haya sido bueno… -comenta para sí mismo el pelirrojo, pero se levantan y se dirige a una de sus mochilas, la abre y saca un folleto de cierta escuela privada-Academia Kuoh… es un colegio privado, seguramente será bueno –se dice a sí mismo nuevamente, y se acuesta otra vez.

En un parque cualquiera aparece un círculo dorado con runas brillantes, las cuales hacen aparecer a un muchacho de cabello negro con varios mechones amarillos. Lelouch había saltado con éxito de nuevo. Ni bien puso un pie en esa dimensión, supo de inmediato que algo andaba terriblemente mal, así que decidió sellar su poder temporalmente, para así poder trabajar encubierto más tranquilamente. Cabe decir que ahora sus habilidades estaban reducidas drásticamente, convirtiéndose casi en una persona normal.

-¡Rayos! Sentí un mal en el ambiente. Deberé de ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante –se dice a sí mismo el semirubio, luego se mira ambas manos –Azael me dijo que debía ocultar mi habilidad maldita con la apariencia de una tal **Sacred Gear** o algo así… además de un derivado de ese nombre, **Mind Gear **o algo así, no entendí muy bien, espero haberlo hecho como él me lo explicó–y con eso último el semirubio empezó a caminar.

Fue preguntando negocio por negocio en donde hay lugares para hospedarse, hasta que llegó a una casa en donde supuestamente se podía alojar por el tiempo que necesitara.

Entró, se quitó los zapatos, pero no había nadie.

-Oiiiii, ¿hay alguien por aquí? –pregunta el semirubio.

Del fondo venía una figura, que conforme más se acercaba Lelouch pudo distinguir a una mujer adulta, de cincuenta y pico de años, que llegó para atenderlo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece joven? –pregunta la mujer.

-Me dijeron que usted me podría dar alojamiento, verá soy un estudiante de intercambio, y no tengo donde quedarme. Vine hace un rato, y… bueno usted sabrá –dijo Lelouch.

-mmm… que raro, nadie me ha avisado nada, pero supongo que se habrán olvidado de ello. Por favor pasa, eres bienvenido, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees –dice la mujer.

-"Wooowww ¿tan rápido? ¡Qué bueno!" –pensó el muchacho feliz.

-Mi nombre es Jill y soy la encargada del lugar. Viniste justo a tiempo para la cena. Pasa y acomódate, hay dos habitaciones disponibles –dice Jill.

-Muchas gracias, Jill-san, se lo agradezco de verdad. Ah! Por cierto me llamo Lelouch Akatsuki, un placer –se presenta formalmente el joven.

-¿No traes equipaje? –pregunta la mujer un poco confundida de ver a Lelouch… sin nada, sólo con sus ropas puestas.

-Equipaje No, Dinero Sí, y mucho –responde sonriendo el aludido.

-Por lo que veo planeas quedarte, y por un tiempo largo con lo que dijiste –comenta Jill.

-Así es –dice Lelouch –Bueno si me disculpa, Jill-san… -y con eso retira a buscar su habitación.

Eligió la segunda habitación al finalizar la escalera, y una habitación más al fondo estaba la de Erick, pero Lelouch no lo sabía.

Al entrar, rápidamente cierra la puerta, colocando un sello de silencio en el lugar.

De su bolsillo saca el proyector holográfico y lo tira hacia la cama. En eso el aparato proyecta nuevamente el holograma de Azael sobre el mueble.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No hubo problema alguno? –pregunta el azabache.

-Sí, pero ni bien toque tierra sentí, cómo tú dijiste, una desestabilización en el ambiente. Algo muy raro está ocurriendo aquí .Ah! y ya conseguí lugar donde quedarme a vivir –responde el semirubio.

-Excelente. Tu siguiente objetivo es… -el azabache revisa unos papeles en la proyección –La Academia Kuoh. Tengo informes de que allí hay varios… personajes muy singulares. Si la cosa se sale de control, pues ya sabes ¿Nadie te detectó? –dice y pregunta luego Azael.

-Por ahora no. Y bueno, si me descubren, quien quiera que sea… ¡que la fiesta empiece! –responde el dragon slayer.

-Bueno bueno, sí como quieras. No te olvides, Academia Kuoh, investigar y después fiesta ¿entendido? –exige el azabache.

-No te prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda –responde Lelouch divertido.

El holograma desaparece, y el semirubio quita los sellos. Después de eso salió para ir a cenar, y cuanta fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Erick, el que se supone fue su amigo en Halkeginia, pero parecía que el susodicho no lo reconoció. Decidió entonces seguir como si nada pasara. La cena transcurrió con calma, con Jill preguntando a veces cosas como "¿De donde provienen?" o "¿A qué escuela se iban antes de llegar aquí?", cuestiones que no vale la pena citar. Y así la noche se fue fugazmente.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya era el día acordado. Erick estaba por asistir por primera vez a la academia, al igual que Lelouch. Ambos eran estudiantes de intercambio, pero había un pequeño problema… Lelouch no estaba registrado. Ni siquiera se podía decir que existiera en ese mundo.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo del papeleo… como siempre –dice enojado Azael.

-Jejeje gracias, te debo otra –agradece el semirubio -Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya –dicho y hecho, salió de su habitación. Afuera estaba Erick, ya comenzando su trayecto rumbo a su objetivo. En eso sale Lelouch, y lo alcanza.

Aprovecha a preguntarle si él no lo conocía de algún lado, a lo que el pelirrojo le contesta que no, confundido por la pregunta. El semirubio se quedó pensando por unos segundos, hasta que llegó a la posible conclusión de que era una mera coincidencia, nada más.

El resto del trayecto fue puro silencio, bueno… sin contar claro los ruidos del ámbito urbano, hasta que llegaron por fin a la dichosa Academia Kuoh. El lugar en sí era muy amplio y atractivo. Habían dos grandes edificios interconectados entre sí, un patio grande, a un costado habían canchas de tenis, básquet y fútbol, además de otras cosas.

-¡Wooooww, esto es enorme! –exclama Erick.

-¡Y que lo digas, amigo! –comenta Lelouch.

Los dos entraron, y se dieron cuenta de algo: habían muchas más chicas que chicos en el lugar. Pensaron que, a lo mejor, separaban a los muchachos por una parte… aunque eso era una tonta deducción.

Algunos de los presentes los miraban como analizándolos, aunque otros ni los registraban por estar en sus cosas. Aun así, los dos muchachos se sentían algo incómodos, ya que claro eran nuevos por la zona.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar nuestros respectivos salones de clases –propone Lelouch.

Los dos se la pasaron de aquí para allá, buscando y preguntando, hasta que dieron con el dichoso salón, el cual era el 2-D. Los muchachos suspiraron de alivio por haber completado tan dura misión, y se dispusieron a comenzar sus clases.

[Una hora y media después]

Era hora del descanso. Los dos chicos, al salir del salón, se dirigieron cada uno por su lado, uno hacia la derecha y otro para la izquierda. Ambos suspiraron de alivio nuevamente, ya que por lo menos causaron una buena impresión en sus demás compañeros de clases. Ahora ya era hora de distenderse un poco.

Lelouch, quien se dirigió por la izquierda, daba un pequeño paseo relajante por los pasillos, mientras que a su vez Erick visitaba las canchas para deportes.

El semirubio, que ahora se encontraba caminando en el tercer piso, nunca pudo haber pensado que, a lo lejos, en una esquina del largo pasillo, doblando, apareció una figura bien infartante: una muchacha de cabello rojo carmesí largo y exuberante, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, su tono de piel era claro y poseía brillantes ojos azules. El muchacho dragón tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho ¿el por qué? UNA semejante mujer ante su vista, y DOS sintió una rara sensación provenir de ella, aunque la aludida tratara de esconderla con una simpática sonrisa.

Mientras la chica iba avanzando, todos los estudiantes que estaban a sus costados se quedaban con ojos soñadores, ya sean hombres o mujeres, y por supuesto no faltaban los tontos pervertidos que se babeaban por ver a semejante belleza. Lelouch captó de inmediato de quién era: una Idol, la aclamada por todos los estudiantes en la academia probablemente. Alguien, al parecer, bastante importante en la zona.

El semirubio ya la fichó. En estos casos ¿Qué se debe hacer para que ese tipo de mujeres caigan rendidas ante tus musculosos brazos? Simple. Aparentar frialdad e ignorancia leve y mostrarse reacio a reaccionar de manera tonta frente a sus atributos… mejor dicho enormes atributos que poseía aquella chica.

Sin miedo y con paso firme Lelouch siguió su camino, mirando al frente sin titubear.

La chica se acercaba más y más, al parecer no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

… Eso no importaba.

A tan sólo unos pasos, el semirubio no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada fugaz a sus curvas tratando de no ser descubierto, pero para colmo por su cabeza cruzó un muy loco pensamiento.

La pelirroja pasó a su costado, y sus brazos se tocaron muy, pero muy, pero muuuuuy ligeramente, y entonces ahí sucedió algo muy extraño.

Lelouch sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, además de sentir un hormigueo en su brazo derecho con el cual tocó a la joven. Caminó unos pasos más hasta detenerse, con una expresión de asombro y confusión en su rostro.

La infartante pelirroja sintió como un repentino dolor agudo de cabeza que solo fue por un milisegundo, además de un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Siguió caminando unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo completamente, con una cara también de asombro y confusión.

Los dos quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, hasta que lentamente voltearon y se miraron de reojo.

-"Este chico…" –pensó la pelirroja mientras lo observaba de reojo.

-"Hmmm… ella… es rara…" –pensó el muchacho haciendo lo mismo.

Quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que decidieron darse la vuelta completamente, hasta quedar frente a frente. Los dos se acercaron, y se quedaron mirando, como esperando la reacción del otro, hasta que la pelirroja decidió comenzar.

-Me llamo Rias Gremory, soy la Presidenta del Club de Estudios Ocultos, me imagino que tu debes ser el nuevo… -

-… Estudiante, así es. Me llamo Lelouch Akatsuki, gusto en conocerte –se presenta también el semirubio.

Rias se sorprendió por tratarla tan rápidamente de Vos y no de Usted, cómo acostumbraban dirigirse a ella en la academia por razones de respeto.

-… Bueno… ¿Cuál fue tu impresión acerca del lugar? –pregunta la pelirroja.

-¿Ah?... Pues… tiene un aire misterioso, lo cual lo hace cautivador… -respondía el semirubio, pero se detuvo al sentir que lo estaban analizando minuciosamente –Esteeee… ¿pasa algo? –pregunta confundido.

-¿Eh? Oh nada… Me alegro que te haya gustado el lugar. Cualquier problema no dudes en notificármelo –propone Rias, mientras se da la vuelta y retoma su trayecto.

-…- es lo único que dice Lelouch, mientras la ve partir.

-"¡Por la Santa Madre, que cuerpazo tiene! ¡Encima es la presidenta de no sé qué club, ni me interesa! ¡Espero haber causado una buena impresión en ella!" –pensaba el joven, mientras veía partir a la chica. Cuando ya estuvo un poco lejos decidió él también retomar su rumbo.

Mientras se iba, no notó que a lo lejos Rias también lo observó.

-"Puedo notar que algo está ocultando… no sé qué será, pero… lo averiguaré, sea como sea… además…" –pensó por última vez la pelirroja, con cierta sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras eso ocurría, Erick ya iba de regreso a su salón, pues las clases se reanudarían en cualquier momento. El pelirrojo iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que alguien venía en dirección contraria a él: una voluptuosa joven con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo, el cual llegaba hasta sus piernas, con dos antenas que sobresalían de la parte superior y se inclinaban hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantenía todo en su lugar. La pelinegra y el pelirrojo cayeron en lados opuestos.

Erick la vio, y rápidamente se incorporó para poder ayudar a la muchacha a levantarse.

-Vaya, muchas gracias por ayudarme –agradece la chica.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haberte chocado jeje. Por cierto me llamo Erick Bluefox, estudiante de intercambio –se presenta el pelirrojo.

-Un placer, Erick-kun, yo soy Akeno Himejima –responde ella.

-Mucho gusto, Akeno-sempai –dice Erick con una sonrisa.

-Bueno –dice Akeno acomodándose un poco la ropa –Ya me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte Erick-kun –se despide la pelinegra, dejando flipado al pelirrojo.

-Sí –susurra Erick.

Después de que eso pasara, las aburridas clases siguieron, hasta que el horario escolar por fin terminó. Lelouch y Erick solamente tuvieron un encuentro en ese día con aquellas hermosuras, pero nada más.

Ahora, dentro de la morada en donde residían los integrantes del Club de Estudios Ocultos, estaban las dos sexis chicas nombradas anteriormente: sentada tras su escritorio estaba una Rias muy pensativa, y unos metros lejos de ella estaba Akeno, parada y observándola un poco intrigada.

-Rias ¿hay algo que te incomoda? –pregunta la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? Ah, pues la verdad es que sí. Estaba pensando en un chico nuevo que acaba de ingresar a la academia, hoy al parecer ¿Cómo era su nombre? Lelouch Akatsuki. Me lo crucé en los pasillos del edificio principal, y sentí algo raro provenir de él ni bien nos topamos –responde la presidenta.

-¿Ah sí? –reitera Akeno.

-Sí. Entablé un poco de conversación con él. Puede que a simple vista no lo parezca, pero pude sentir en él algo monstruosamente poderoso, sin embargo creo que no es malo, en el sentido de que si es un ángel o algo por el estilo. Tú sabes bien que he pasado mucho tiempo en esto, además soy una demonio, por lo que tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas –explica la pelirroja.

-Vaya Rias, a mí también me sucedió lo mismo, pero con otro chico nuevo, Erick Bluefox. Accidentalmente choqué con él, me ayudo a levantarme y en ese momento sentí que ese chico lindo era muy especial, aunque claro he fingido todo mi asombro –relata la pelinegra.

-hmmmm… se me ocurre que… -dice la pelirroja.

-¿Qué se te ocurre? –pregunta Akeno.

-Ellos dos… no lo sé, a lo mejor… nos podrían venir bien en nuestro grupo, debido a lo que me contaste, y lo que sentí ¿Qué dices, Akeno? –le pregunta Rias.

-Me parece perfecto –responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces ya para mañana se hará todo –dice Rias.

Ufff, mañana iba a ser un largo día, eso era seguro.

La noche pasó volando (que raro, no?) y el sol se asomaba ya por las ventanas en la casa. Pesadamente los dos se levantaron de sus respectivas camas, se preparan, desayunan y salen hacia la academia.

Como siempre al llegar hay tumulto femenino. Ahora no era extraño para nada, si no cautivador.

Llegaron a su salón, en donde las clases comenzaron en cuestión de minutos.

La hora y media pasó, y en el receso, cuando los dos muchachos estaban por salir, un joven rubio de ojos azules irrumpe en el salón, para dirigirse al pelirrojo y al semirubio.

-Erick y Lelouch, ¿no? –pregunta el rubio.

-Así es, ¿y quién eres tú? –interroga el pelirrojo.

-Soy Kiba Yuuto, y traigo un mensaje de Rias Gremory-senpai –responde Kiba.

-¿Rias Gremory? –se preguntan los dos muchachos. El semirubio se acordó de la chica de cabello rojo del día anterior.

-Les pide que después de clases se acerquen al club para charlar –comenta el rubio.

-¿De qué? –pregunta Lelouch.

-No lo sé, solamente me dijo eso. Hasta luego –se despide el joven.

Erick y Lelouch se quedaron muy confundidos ante lo ocurrido, y el resto del día se la pasaron pensando en qué rayos quería hablar la presidenta con ellos dos.

Llegó el momento. Las clases finalizaron, y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la ubicación donde estaba ubicado el club.

Cuando llegaron tocaron a la puerta, y un "Adelante!" se escuchó provenir del interior.

Erick fue el primero en entrar, luego le siguió Lelouch. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por el ambiente: un aire misterioso envolvía el lugar, eso y además que habían velas que iluminaban ampliamente. Eso lo hacía más misterioso todavía.

-Hola, sean bienvenidos. Siéntanse como en casa –dice Rias con una sonrisa, sentada tras su escritorio.

Los dos decidieron sentarse en uno de los dos sillones que estaban en el centro de la sala, enfrentados entre sí. En el otro estaban sentados Kiba, Akeno y una chica de aspecto loli, de cabello blanco y ojos miel.

-¿Así que… este es el club…? –iba a preguntar Erick, pero Rias lo detiene.

-De Estudios Ocultos, así es. Soy la presidenta, Rias Gremory, aunque… creo que tu amigo ya me conoce –dijo la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a Lelouch.

-¿La conoces? –le susurra Erick.

-Sí, luego te digo cómo fue –le responde el semirubio con el mismo tono.

-Seguramente se estarán preguntando que hacen aquí –argumenta la presidenta.

-Técnicamente, sí –comenta Lelouch.

-Bueno, permítanme decirles… que no cualquiera puede entrar en este lugar, sólo los miembros del club –dice Rias.

-Y eso significa… -dice Erick.

-Que estamos interesados en ustedes –responde la pelirroja –Queremos que estén en el grupo. Supongo que debes de conocer a Akeno, ¿no es así, Erick? –pregunta luego.

-Sí, de hecho me la topé ayer cuando volvía al salón –responde el pelirrojo, mirando a la pelinegra aludida.

-Hemos visto que ustedes son personas "especiales", de las cuales nos gustaría mucho tener aquí en el club. Además de ser muy bien recibidos, obtendrán ciertos beneficios, que creo que les agradarán ¿Qué dicen? –propone la chica.

-"Wooowwww ni bien llego y ya me están aceptando en un club, aunque sea medio raro… o creo que no. Supongo que aceptaré, como ella dice seguro obtendré beneficios si lo hago" –piensa Erick.

-"Creo que no queda de otra más que aceptar. Puedo notar que hay algo raro en el ambiente, pero si quiero seguir viniendo a investigar que sucede aquí debo unírmeles" –piensa Lelouch.

Los dos se miran por un rato, hasta que al final parece que asienten ligeramente con la cabeza, dando a entender que aceptan la oferta.

-De acuerdo, aceptamos –dice Erick.

-Vaya, que bueno –comenta Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Excelente. Pero… primero hay una… pequeña prueba que deben pasar para poder acceder al club –dice Rias.

-¿Prueba? –preguntan los dos muchachos.

-Sí –responde -¿Podrían colocarse por allí? –pide luego, indicando un espacio vacío en la sala.

-Supongo que sí –dice Lelouch.

Los dos se dirigen al lugar, y quedan parados.

-¿Así está bien? –pregunta Erick.

-Sí. Bueno, Lelouch, Erick… -dice Rias, mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara-Ahora ya son miembros oficiales del club. Felicidades –anuncia, mientras un círculo rojo brillante aparecía debajo de los dos nuevos integrantes.

-¿¡P-Pero que es esto?! –exclama Erick.

-"¡No puede ser!" –piensa Lelouch.

Ambos querían moverse pero no podían, ahora el miedo se hizo presente en sus almas.

-Verán, no somos un club normal, el título no es más que una simple fachada para ocultar nuestra verdadera naturaleza: somos Demonios. Y… a partir de hoy ustedes dos, Erick y Lelouch, pasarán a formar parte de nuestra familia. Ahora sí, bienvenidos –dice la presidenta, mientras detrás de ella, en su espalda salían un par de grandes alas de murciélago. A los demás que estaban con ella les ocurrió lo mismo: un par de alas en cada espalda.

Vale decir que los dos nuevos se asustaron, pero después de eso la luz del círculo los envolvió por unos segundos, hasta que cesó, y los dos mucachos se desplomaron al suelo.

Akeno se acercó rápidamente a ellos para comprobar que estuvieran bien, pero…

-No tienen pulso –dice Akeno, palpando el cuello de los dos.

Rias se le acerca.

-Supongo que eso era inevitable –comenta la pelirroja –Bueno, recuéstenlos en el sofá, me encargaré de traerlos nuevamente –pide luego.

_**Continuará…**_

**Muy bien, hasta aquí llegamos. Lamento no poner más, pero el tiempo no me dejó.**

**Que les pareció la historia, eh? Merece algún review?**

**Ok, yo ya me voy, pero no sin antes agradecer a todos por leer esta historia, nos estaremos viendo (o leyendo, en este caso) en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta luego muchachines, y cuídense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente! ¿Todo bien?**

**Qué bueno que ya haya personas que les gustó esta historia, eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo (¿Y sinceramente a quién no?), por eso pasaré al agradecimiento de los comentarios:**

**-A mi amigo autor Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por haber dejado su comentario y puesto en favoritos a la historia, además le agradezco también el hecho de que me esté ayudando con la trama de la historia.**

**-Al autor DraigxAlbion por haber dejado su comentario y poner en favoritos a la historia. Sí, ya sé que no hubo lemmon, pero dije que para más adelante sí habría lemmon, y será bien fuerte, por otro lado Rias no los mata por que sí, ya irás descubriendo el por qué lo hizo conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia.**

**-Al seguidor anónimo KILLZONE RADEC por su comentario, y decirle también que habrán varias sorpresas en el futuro ;D**

**Y por supuesto agradecer también a todas las personas que se molestan en leer estas locuras mías.**

**Bien, habiendo dejado en claro eso, pasemos con el fic de una vez por todas para no alargarlo más.**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD no me pertenece, el mismo es obra de Tetsuya Yanagisawa. Hay dos OC, uno de mi propiedad, el otro es de Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan.**

**High School DxD: Dragones y Demonios**

**Capítulo 2: Reclutas parte 2 / Humanidad Perdida / Primeros Encuentros**

¡BIP BIP BIP! *Suena el despertador en las dos habitaciones*

Tanto Lelouch como Erick se levantan pesadamente de sus respectivos lugares de descanso.

-Uuuuuuhhh… que mal me siento… mi cabeza… mi cuerpo… me duele todo… -se queja el semirubio.

-… ¡rayos! Siento… como si hubiera sido una corta siesta… y mi cuerpo… que rara sensación tengo… -se dice también Erick.

Ambos, después de pararse, les vino a la mente lo último que sucedió, o sea aquella "ceremonia" de la cual fueron protagonistas para poder acceder al club.

Inmediatamente los dos salen de la habitación, y se encuentran cara a cara.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Sí –responde el semirubio.

-¿Crees que todo haya sido un sueño? –reitera Erick.

-Eso sí que no lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro… me levanté con una terrible resaca –responde Lelouch.

-Yo me siento algo raro –comenta el pelirrojo

-¿Raro en qué sentido? –interroga Lelouch.

-No lo sé, me siento raro, nada más –responde Erick.

– ¿Tienes la duda de que si fue real o no, aunque ya me hayas preguntado lo mismo hace cinco segundos? –pregunta nuevamente el semirubio.

-Si fue real o no, la única manera de comprobarlo es asistiendo a clases, buscaremos a esa tal Rias y nos sacaremos las dudas –responde el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, pero primero… déjame buscar una aspirina, el dolor de cabeza me está matando –responde el semirubio.

Ni bien la encontró se la tomó, luego los dos realizaron sus actividades matutinas, para después salir rumbo a la academia.

Al llegar al lugar, no pudieron evitar sentir ahora las miradas de vaaaaarias chicas que se posaron sobre ellos, miradas como de asombro e interés. Se miraron por todo alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no notaron nada extraño, eso los confundió aún más. Al final de clases descubrirían que fue lo que en verdad pasó, si fue todo un sueño… o no.

Se pusieron a esperar la finalización del horario escolar, mientras estuvieran en ello. Cuando por fin sucedió, los dos suspiraron de alivio, ahora sí obtendrían las tan anheladas respuestas.

*TOC TOC TOC* tocaron a la puerta del club.

-Adelante! –se escucha la voz de Rias del otro lado.

Llegó el momento.

Ambos entraron, el ambiente era el mismo, y de nuevo todos los integrantes estaban allí reunidos.

-Hola Lelouch, Erick, –saluda la pelirroja.

-Buenas –responde al saludo el pelirrojo.

-Que tal, Rias. Verás… hemos venido a… sacarnos las dudas –saluda y luego dice el semirubio.

-Bueno, aquí estoy, resolveré cualquier interrogante que tengan, así que no tengan miedo y pregunten –comenta Rias.

-Bueno, en primera queremos saber ¿si todo fue real… o simplemente una maldita pesadilla? –comienza Erick.

-Ok –dice Rias –Comenzando por el principio les diré que todo fue real. Cómo ya les había dicho, éste no es un club ordinario, y no somos normales, somos Demonios, todos nosotros –dice luego. No hace falta decir que tanto Erick como Lelouch se sintieron un poco nerviosos ante la respuesta.

-Este… -dice Erick. Lelouch se quedó callado momentáneamente.

-Ya sé lo que están pensando, y permítanme responderles sus dudas. Ustedes ya son miembros del club, por lo tanto eso significa que son demonios tal y como lo somos nosotros, pero no se preocupen, no hemos tocado su mente ni nada por el estilo –dice Rias divertida.

-¿S-Somos… demonios? –pregunta con miedo el semirubio.

-Así es –responde nuevamente la pelirroja –Para hacer que se unan a nuestro club he pensado en hechizarlos para que sean demonios, era ése círculo que vieron hace dos días –comenta, dejando atónitos a los recién ingresados.

-¡¿Cómo que hace dos días?! –exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, cuando les lancé el hechizo, con su anterior aprobación claro está, sus corazones se detuvieron. Tuve que traerlos de vuelta a este mundo, Akeno y yo nos encargamos de curarlos, estaban en pésimas condiciones. Quedaron inconscientes por dos días, pero a partir de ese momento fue cuando ustedes dos, Lelouch Akatsuki y Erick Bluefox, renacieron como mis hermanos, como los hermanos de Rias Gremory del divino clan Gremory. Como mis demonios esclavos –dice Rias y en eso sacó a relucir nuevamente sus alas demoniacas.

A pesar de ya haberlo visto, los dos muchachos no pudieron evitar asustarse nuevamente ante esa revelación.

-E-E-Eso… -tartamudea Erick.

-…-Lelouch se quedó mudo.

-Así es, y todos somos iguales –comenta Akeno siempre sonriente.

Las alas demoniacas de todos nuevamente se hicieron presentes, y en ese momento a Lelouch y a Erick también les sale un par de alas de murciélago a cada uno en su espalda.

-¡No…! –exclama el pelirrojo, mirándose su espalda y notando aquellas cosas ahora.

-¡… Puede ser! –termina la frase el semirubio, en las mismas.

-Felicidades, ahora son auténticos demonios… y por supuesto miembros oficiales de nuestro club –felicita como por séptima vez la pelirroja de ojos celestes.

-"¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Por Dios, mi alma…! AAAAAAAGH!" –pensaba Lelouch, cuando un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

-"¡Nunca pensé que… me iba a convertir en… en… un demonio… ¡y de la noche a la mañana! Mejor dicho, en tres días creo… pero que rayos estoy pensando! Soy un demonio, maldita sea! Dios, que mierda ha sucedido?! AAAAAAAGH!" –pensaba también Erick, cuando un terrible dolor de cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Rias y los demás mostraban caras divertidas con lo que hacían los dos muchachos, los cuales se estaban sobando el coco.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya son Demonios, procederé a explicarles la situación debido a nuestro status –dice Rias. Los dos aludidos sólo se limitan a escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

De ahí en más, la pelirroja los puso al corriente de lo que sucedía: como eran Demonios, ellos estaban en guerra con las Ángeles enviados de Dios, y por si fuera poco también con los Ángeles Caídos, ángeles que han desobedecido las leyes de Dios. Con cada palabra, los dos novatos se mostraban aún más confundidos que de costumbre, les estaban lanzando toda la artillería pesada antes de tiempo. Lelouch ya se estaba hartando.

-¡A ver, a ver! ¡TIEMPO FUERA, PÁRENLE YA! –exclama el semirubio, más todos le miran confusos.

-¿Hubo algo que no comprendiste, Lelouch? –pregunta Rias.

-¡Sí! ¡El por qué somos Demonios ahora! ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¡Ni siquiera te molestas en revelar con precisión los detalles de nuestro "deceso"! –exclama furioso el joven.

La pelirroja recién cayó en la cuenta.

-Oh sí! Vaya, lo siento, se me olvidó –responde Rias, haciendo que Erick y Lelouch se caigan de la impresión –Bien, por donde empiezo… Primero que nada les aclaro que no hemos hecho nada que infrinja las reglas. Ustedes dos han aceptado unirse a nuestro grupo, por lo tanto fue bajo su propia decisión. Segundo, les ofrecí esta oportunidad porque hemos sentido algo especial en ustedes, que nos podría venir bien a todos, incluidos ustedes también –explica la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo que "especial"? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Erick.

-Creemos que ambos poseen algo muy poderoso en su interior, algo llamado **Sacred Gear** –responde Rias.

Lelouch casi se atraganta.

-Permítanme explicarles –pide Akeno, sonriente como siempre –Es un poder que se le concede a algunos humanos. Se cree que varias personas importantes a través de la historia han poseído esos poderes –dice la pelinegra, luego Rias sigue con la explicación.

-Y algunas veces consiguen poderes lo suficientemente grandes como para derrotar a ángeles y demonios –termina de explicar la chica.

No hace falta aclarar que con eso dicho, los dos ahora casi se atragantan. De pronto Rias les habla nuevamente.

–Lelouch, quiero que levantes tu mano derecha, y tú Erick levanta la izquierda –pide de repente.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron medio desestabilizados con aquella petición, pero decidieron aceptar y cumplir con eso.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que los dos visualicen la imagen más poderosa que puedan –pide la presidenta, acomodándose "mejor" en su escritorio (NOTA: estaba sentada sobre el mueble)

-E-Es fácil decirlo… -tartamudea un Lelouch sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraba Rias.

-Tan sólo concéntrense –dice la pelirroja.

-¿C-Concentrarse? –tartamudeaba Erick ahora y sonrojado también por lo mismo.

-Vamos, háganlo –pide de nuevo.

-¡S-Sí! –responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos novatos trataban con todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos cerrados la concentración para lograr… lo que sea que estuvieran tratando de lograr. Pero su "curiosidad" ganó más y abrieron un poco los ojos, para encontrarse con una espectacular vista de las piernas de Rias.

-Eso es, concéntrense –dice la pelirroja.

Siguieron tratando con más fuerza todavía, y la curiosidad volvió a ganar, esta vez para descubrir más allá de las piernas, una hermosa bombacha negra en la entrepierna de Rias. Ambos cayeron exhaustos por tal dificultad.

-No puedo… así no… -dice Erick.

-Yo… tampoco… -dice Lelouch.

-Oh, bueno… al parecer aún no están listos –comenta la presidenta.

-"¡Eso es porque tu bombacha estaba atrayendo toda mi atención!" –se quejaron al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos.

-¿No cree que está… equivocada? –pregunta Erick.

-No lo creo, no me he equivocado en mucho tiempo. Sé que ustedes son los indicados –responde Rias –Tendrán que practicar más si no quieren que los asesine algún ángel caído, están siendo demasiado molestos hoy en día -.

-Si me disculpas… -dice de repente Lelouch llamando su atención y el de los demás –Yo ya me voy, tuve suficiente por hoy de todo esto, y quiero descansar un poco –dice luego.

-Yo también creo que me voy –dice Erick.

-Muy bien, pero antes de que se vayan necesito una última cosa de ustedes –pide Rias.

-¿Qué es?- preguntan al unísono ambos.

-Me gustaría que entreguen estos folletos, son círculos de invocación para cuando alguien requiera de nuestra presencia. Como sabrán hoy en día ya no funciona la técnica de "dibujar un círculo para llamarnos". Por eso y más tienen que repartirlos, además ganarán algo de experiencia –dice la presidenta con una sonrisa, y mostrando la pila de papeles que debían repartir.

Lelouch y Erick suspiraron de cansancio, pero decidieron aceptarlo.

Cada uno entonces tomó una pila de aquellos "volantes" para poder repartirlos, y ni bien los recogieron todos salieron de la academia rápidamente. Una vez afuera notaron que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-aaaahhhhh *suspiro* no entiendo nada… apenas llego a Tokio, y de la noche a la mañana… me convierto en demonio… aun no salgo de mi asombro, no entendí muy bien el por qué nos eligieron para hacernos esto… y ahora nos encontramos repartiendo folletos "portales" para ganar experiencia en este nuevo… trabajo (si es que se le puede llamar así)… aunque… -decía Erick, de repente se mira su mano izquierda y se pierde en sus pensamientos por un rato.

En cambio Lelouch iba frotándose las sienes furiosamente, pensando en lo que le ocurrió.

-"¡No, no, no y no! ¡¿Cómo carajos fue a pasar esto?! ¿¡Convertirme en demonio?! ¿¡Por qué sintieron algo especial?! ¡Soy un tonto, TONTO! ¡Eso me pasa por bajar la guardia y sellar mis poderes! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, yo…!" –pensaba Lelouch, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un repentino y agudo dolor en el pecho que lo hizo arrodillarse. El semirubio se tomó la zona inmediatamente, el dolor fue intenso, pero sólo por unos escasos segundos. Erick lo vio, y se acercó a preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

-N-No te preocupes… estoy bien, de veras –responde Lelouch, parándose.

-¿Seguro? –reitera el pelirrojo.

-Sí, muy seguro. Vayamos de una vez. Tenemos que repartir estas cosas aunque sea un poco, hoy mismo –responde el semirubio.

-Seee, no me lo recuerdes –comenta Erick algo cansado.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Yo me voy por la derecha y tú por la izquierda, ¿vale? –dice Lelouch.

-Vale. Entonces adiós –se despidió el pelirrojo, tomando su dirección asignada.

-Adiós –se despide también el semirubio, tomando también su rumbo.

Después de eso, se pusieron a repartir los papeles a cuanta persona se encontraran por delante, pasando así sin que se dieran cuenta una dos horas y media aproximadamente, y por supuesto la noche ya había caído.

Cansado de tanto caminar, Erick se dirigió a un parque (el cual se encontraba cerca de su posición), miró un poco y observó una fuente en el medio de dicho lugar, así que se fue allí y se sentó para descansar un rato.

-*suspiro* uuuuhhhh… estoy agotado… pero aún falta repartir unas cuantas más… -se dice el muchacho, revisando dentro de su mochila, viendo dos fajos de aquellas papeletas aun sin entregar-rayos! Me tomará como cerca de otra hora entregarlos todos… -se dijo, cuando sintió una presión en el ambiente-¿¡Pero que…?! –exclama el joven.

De repente algo voló en el aire, y Erick instintivamente lo esquiva por los pelos, era algo de color rosado brillante. Aquella cosa lo rozó, hiriéndolo levemente en la pierna izquierda. En eso Erick siente un dolor agudo en esa zona producto de la herida.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¿¡Que mierda fue eso?! –exclama furioso el pelirrojo, cuando ve que a varios metros lejos de él, una figura femenina se hace presente. El cielo se tornó de un azul oscuro, que fluctuaba y cambiaba a morado y viceversa.

-¡AAAWWWW, es una lástima que ya te hayas convertido en un demonio! –comenta con un tono sarcástico aquella figura, que mientras más se acercaba Erick pudo vislumbrar de quién se trataba: una chica alta, de cabello negro y ojos púrpura, vestida con ropas muuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy reveladoras que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación, y por si fuera poco poseía alas de ángel negras.

-Un ángel caído –susurra Erick, quién por lo menos prestó atención en esa parte de la historia relatada por Rias.

-Quizás, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra ocasión, te hubiera asesinado de forma rápida y sin dolor… pero qué decepción, no va a poder ser así –comenta la chica con el mismo tono, y generando una especie de cuchilla rosada brillante en sus manos -¡Muere, asqueroso demonio! –grita, lanzando como un proyectil aquella cosa.

-¡PUTA MADRE! –grita Erick, esquivando nuevamente aquella cuchilla, pero no se fue ileso, le tocó y esta vez fue en su hombro derecho -¡AAAAHHH! –se tomó el lugar con su mano, para después salir cagando leches de allí.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Esto recién comienza jajaja! –exclama con tono maniático la chica, aleteando y alejándose del suelo.

**[Mientras tanto… con Lelouch…]**

-Ya, ya… falta sólo un poquito más, y termino… -se decía a sí mismo el semirubio, caminando en un lugar aparentemente tranquilo, cuando de repente siente la misma sensación que tuvo la primera vez al llegar a ese mundo.

-"¿Q-Que fue eso?" –pensó con cierto miedo el muchacho, observando a lo lejos una figura misteriosa.

-Hummmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Un demonio débil y solitario al parecer –dice la figura misteriosa.

-"¿Q-Que está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente tengo miedo?" –se preguntaba el joven.

Mientras más se acercaba, Lelouch pudo vislumbrar a un hombre alto, vestido con una gabardina oscura, además de un sombrero a juego, una vestimenta típica de los detectives. El hombre tenía cabello largo negro hasta los hombros y ojos azul oscuro.

-Puedo sentir por tu aura que eres débil, por lo que debo concluir en matarte, basura insignificante –dice el hombre, generando una especie de cuchilla azul resplandeciente en su mano derecha y lanzándola a Lelouch, quién la esquivó por los pelos –No hagas más difícil tu ejecución –gruñe el tipo, lanzando de nuevo el arma homicida, para ser nuevamente esquivada por el semirubio, quién por alguna extraña razón se puso a correr en dirección contraria. El hombre entonces saca unas alas de ángel negras de su espalda, y se pone a volar, hasta quedar frente a Lelouch nuevamente.

El ángel caído saca su arma otra vez y la lanza, Lelouch esta vez no puede esquivarla aunque haya querido, la cuchilla resplandeciente se clavó en la parte baja derecha de su abdomen, hiriéndolo de gravedad.

**[Regresando con Erick…]**

La muchacha ángel caído loca se interpuso en la carrerita de Erick, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Bueno bueno, parece que hasta aquí llegaste, Erick-kun! –exclama la mujer.

-¿¡Cómo supiste mi nombre?! –pregunta asustado el muchacho.

-Sólo te diré que sabemos mucho sobre ti, pero basta de charla ¡Ahora muere! –grita el ángel, volando y preparando su ataque final.

-"¡No puede ser! ¿¡Voy a ser asesinado por ella?! Aunque no me molestaría… ¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡NO, NECESITO PODER, PARA ASÍ DERROTARLA!" –pensaba aterrado el muchacho. En eso se le viene a la mente el recuerdo de cuando estaba en el club, y Rias les dice a él y a Lelouch que visualicen la imagen más poderosa que puedan –"¿¡La imagen más poderosa… podrá ser un héroe?! Héroe… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mu, el caballero dorado de Aries, él es el mejor!" –Erick entonces empieza a imaginar al caballero del zodíaco portando su radiante armadura dorada, luego se imagina a él mismo portando esa armadura, lo cual le dio un impulso. Con eso en mente, levanta su mano izquierda, generando una brillante luz verde. Sus alas demoniacas se extienden y una fuerte ventisca se alza a su alrededor, deteniendo el ataque de la mujer ángel caído.

-¡Cosmos, dame el poder! –grita el joven, y en su mano izquierda aparece una semiesfera pequeña y brillante en el dorso de la mano, para luego materializarse en su antebrazo una especie de artefacto similar a un gran brazalete, de color rojo, con al parecer dos antenas amarillas que sobresalían de su estructura, y estaba formada a simple vista de lo que parecían escamas. De aquel artefacto salió disparado un rayo verde hacia la chica, que la despojó totalmente de su vestimenta y la mandó a volar.

Erick se mostraba asombrado con tal cosa, observando lo que le ocurrió a su brazo. En eso escucha la voz de la mujer ángel, y volteándose vio que la aludida estaba totalmente desnuda, y cuando quiero decir totalmente es TOTALMENTE.

-¡Maldito, así que ya has activado la Sacred Gear! Agradece que no te mate ahora, pero nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto, y ahí sí terminaré mi trabajo –dice con gran odio en su voz, para luego marcharse volando rápidamente.

-Sacred… Gear… -susurra el pelirrojo, mirando lo que ahora tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

**[Volviendo con el desafortunado de Lelouch…]**

El aludido cae al suelo, sangrando profusamente, mientras el ángel caído lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Eso… sufre maldito demonio –dice riendo el hombre.

-"¡Que… hijo de perra!… supongo… que debo usar la… Sacred Gear…" –piensa el joven.

En eso una luz dorada envuelve su brazo derecho, y en un instante se convierte en una especie de guantelete con garras en lugar de dedos, de escamas doradas mezcladas con algunas grises, y en el dorso de la mano una semiesfera brillando.

-"Aunque no sea… una verdadera de esas tales Sacred Gear que mencionó Azael… esto servirá por ahora…" –pensó el joven.

-No puede ser… tú… tienes… -dice el ángel caído retrocediendo unos pasos.

-**Mind Gear: Creative Imagination **–susurra Lelouch, apoyando el guantelete en el suelo, generando al contacto una especie de círculo dorado con runas en ellas.

El piso debajo del ángel empezó a moverse dramáticamente, pero el desgraciado pudo escapar antes de que unas enormes agujas hechas de cemento lo alcanzaran.

-¿¡Así que posees una Sacred Gear?! ¡JAJA, esto le va a interesar a mi jefe! ¡Nos veremos luego chico! –exclama el tipo, escapando.

Lelouch quedó parado apenas, sosteniéndose la herida en su abdomen, causando que la Mind Gear desaparezca por la falta de fuerza. En eso aparece Rias acompañada de los demás integrantes del Club de Parapsicología, y ven a Lelouch arrodillándose y sangrando.

-¡Lelouch! –grita la pelirroja, corriendo hacia donde estaba el semirubio, quién ya se estaba desplomando.

-Rias… -susurra el aludido antes de caer inconsciente.

-Oh no –dice la pelirroja, sosteniendo al semirubio.

-Parece que lo atacó un ángel –comenta Koneko.

-Koneko-san tiene razón, Presidenta. Hay que atenderlo rápido –dice Kiba.

-Lo sé. Akeno, por favor encárgate de buscar a Erick y fijarte si se encuentra bien. ¡Rápido! –exige Rias.

-Cómo ordene, Presidenta –responde Akeno, para luego desaparecer.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, Lelouch –le susurra Rias al oído de un inconsciente Lelouch.

_**Continuará…**_

**Muy bien señoras y señoras, hasta aquí llegamos por el día de hoy :3**

**¿Qué les pareció esa revelación, eh? ¿Estuvo buena o no?**

**Cómo pudieron haber visto apareció una Sacred Gear que obviamente no es parte del canon original de la serie, pero… he de decirles algo… lejos de ayudar, digamos que ahora… Lelouch va a estar un poco jodido ¿El por qué? Más adelante lo sabrán, así como nuevas respuestas e incógnitas.**

**Bien, yo ya me voy, pero no sin antes agradecer a todos por leer esta historia, nos estaremos viendo (o leyendo, en este caso) en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta luego muchachines, y cuídense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola muchachines!**

**Estoy de vuelta, y eso me alegra! Aquí otro capítulo de la historia, pero antes déjenme agradecer a todos los que comentaron:**

**-Al amigo seguidor anónimo KILLZONE RADEC**

**-Al autor DraigXAlbion**

**-Y al autor amigo Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**

**Y por supuesto a todas las personas que leen estas locuras :D**

**Muy bien, ahora sí podemos continuar**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD es propiedad de Tetsuya Yanagisawa**

**High School DxD: Dragones y Demonios**

**Capítulo 3: Desnudos en la mañana / Recuerdos / Un agradable encuentro parte 1 **

¡BIP BIP BIP! Maldito despertador (ÒnÓ!)

-uuuuuggrrr… me siento mal… que fastidio… -se queja Lelouch, despertándose por la mañana, pero esta mañana era diferente a todas las demás: se levantó desnudo.

-¿¡P-Pero que rayos hago durmiendo desnudo en mi cama?! A ver, a ver seguramente me desnude mientras dormía, no tiene mucha lógica igual. ¿En dónde dejé mi ropa interior?... –y el muchacho se pone a buscar en la cama, cuando accidentalmente destapa un bulto grande en el mueble, y descubre… ¡Unos gloriosos pechos! Pero más que eso, ve a… ¡Rias completamente desnuda!

-¡AAAAAHHH! –grita el joven, desplomándose en el suelo.

La pelirroja se despierta por el ruido, y se talla los ojos *Una escena malditamente kawaii*

-Oh, buenos días –saluda Rias, cuando se despereza y deja al aire libre sus tetas, bueno… ¿más de lo que ya estaban?

-Madre mía… Tetas… -balbuceaba Lelouch, tapándose la nariz para no morir desangrado.

-¿Ah? –pregunta la chica.

-Errrr… ¿e-esto es… un sueño o…? –pregunta nervioso el muchacho.

-No, esto es real –responde sonriendo la pelirroja, mientras levantaba una pierna y se apoyaba en ella. Lelouch casi podía ver su intimidad, si no fuera por ese MALDITO cabello rojo largo y que tapaba todo….

-Oh my god… -susurra tembloroso el joven casi sucumbiendo ante la hemorragia, mientras Rias solo le miraba, y eso ya lo estaba incomodando.

-E-este… bu-bueno… este… me podrías explicar… ¿de qué va esta situación? –pide el semirubio.

-Oh claro, te refrescaré la memoria –dice Rias levantándose –Te han atacado anoche… un ángel caído… ¿te acuerdas ahora o no? -.

Efectivamente, en ese momento Lelouch se acuerda de todo lo que aconteció en la noche anterior.

-E-Es cierto… ése ángel… -gruñó el semirubio.

-¿Cómo está tu abdomen, en donde fuiste apuñalado? –pregunta de repente la chica.

-¿Eh? Oh, creo que ya está mejor, gracias –responde el aludido. La pelirroja emite una pequeña risa.

-Tu cuerpo es más resistente de lo que esperaba. Sufriste una herida mortal, pero te pudiste recuperar en una sola noche –comenta Rias, mientras se ponía la bombacha. Lelouch voltea hacia el lado contrario, sangrando por la nariz.

-¿Eh? –atina a preguntar el joven confundido.

-Utilicé magia en tu herida durante la noche –responde, ahora poniéndose el corpiño a juego con aquella bombacha –Hey… ¿podrías abrochar esto por mí? –pide Rias, dándose la vuelta y exhibiendo su hermosa cintura, en la cual estaba el corpiño sin abrochar.

-Cla-claro –tartamudea el semirubio, para después ayudarla –Pero aún tengo otra duda, Rias –comenta el muchacho.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la rapidez que aquel joven le tomo "cariño" por así decirlo para llamarla por su nombre aun cuando sean recién conocidos.

-¿Cuál? –pregunta la aludida.

-¿Por qué estabas desnuda conmigo en la cama, eh? –interroga el semirubio.

-Te lo dije ,¿cierto? Te curé utilizando mi magia… y para eso debía abrazarte mientras estábamos desnudos –responde Rias.

Ante la respuesta, Lelouch no hizo más que chorrear sangre, de tan solo imaginarla a ella desnuda con él en la cama, abrazaditos…

-"Oh my God…" –piensa el joven.

-Pero no te preocupes, sigo siendo virgen –comenta la pelirroja.

Un rayo pasó por la mente de Lelouch.

-"¿Cómo que sigue siendo virgen? ¡Parece como si fuera lo contrario!" –piensa anonadado el joven.

-El mundo está lleno de misterios inexplicables, ¿no lo crees? –pregunta la chica.

-Ya lo creo que si –responde Lelouch.

-Ahora, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta esta vez? –pide Rias.

-Adelante –responde Lelouch, vistiéndose también.

-Ni bien nos conocimos, tú empezaste a llamarme por mi nombre como si fuéramos conocidos de toda la vida, ¿por qué? –pregunta la chica.

-Pues muy simple… de dónde vengo acostumbro a llamar ahora a todos mis conocidos solo por su nombre, aunque a veces sea lo contrario, pero la mayoría de las veces lo hago así, supongo que es más cómodo –responde el semirubio.

-Entonces, ¿no te molestará que te llame por tu nombre o sí… Lelouch? –pregunta la pelirroja.

-Claro que no –responde el muchacho con una sonrisa simpática que le salió como si nada, al verlo Rias de repente siente algo en su pecho, que la confunde, pero decide dejarlo pensando que quizás no era nada importante.

…

-Bueno, quizás debamos apurarnos a salir, no te olvides que hay que ir a la academia –comenta Rias.

-Lo sé, lo sé. En treinta segundos ya estoy –contesta el muchacho.

Dicho y hecho, en menos de treinta bajaron, junto con un Erick un poquito sorprendido de la presencia de la presidenta en la casa. Con respecto a Jill, ella lo tomó bien, en otras palabras ni se molestó por tener una nueva inquilina en la casa, pero Rias le dijo que sólo sería por ese día nada más.

Después de eso, fueron a clases, lo cual fue aburrido y no mencionaremos nada de eso, más allá de lo que Erick le contó a Lelouch lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

**Flashback…**

-Oh no –dice la pelirroja, sosteniendo al semirubio.

-Parece que lo atacó un ángel –comenta Koneko.

-Koneko-san tiene razón, Presidenta. Hay que atenderlo rápido –dice Kiba.

-Lo sé. Akeno, por favor encárgate de buscar a Erick y fijarte si se encuentra bien. ¡Rápido! –exige Rias.

-Cómo ordene, Presidenta –responde Akeno, para luego desaparecer.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, Lelouch –le susurra Rias al oído de un inconsciente Lelouch.

Akeno fue a buscar a Erick, y lo encontró a una distancia de como un kilómetro de distancia de donde estaban los demás. Al encontrarlo, vio que tenía su **Sacred Gear** activada.

-¡Vaya vaya, Erick-kun! Activaste la Sacred Gear, eso es genial! –comenta la pelinegra fascinada.

-(OwO!) ¿Verdad que sí? –pregunta feliz el pelirrojo –Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? –reitera luego.

-¡Vaya, lo estaba olvidando! A Lelouch lo atacó un ángel al parecer, la presidenta me envió a ver si tú estabas bien –responde Akeno.

-La verdad es que a mí también me ha atacado un ángel, pero por suerte salí ileso con esto –comenta Erick, mostrando la Boosted Gear.

-Vaya, hay que avisarle a la presidenta entonces. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a donde están ellos –pide Akeno, atrayendo a Erick hacía ella y abrazándolo, poniendo su cara en sus pechos.

-MMMMFMFFFMFMFMFPPNMMN… -balbuceaba un Erick muuuuy rojo por lo que le pasaba.

Un círculo rojo aparece en el suelo, y los dos desaparecen.

Rias levantó a Lelouch del suelo, y en eso aparecen Akeno y Erick botando sangre de su nariz, todos toman el bondi-portal hacia la academia. Una vez allí, Lelouch fue tratado de sus heridas. Durante ese tiempo Erick le mostró a Rias el despertar del Boosted Gear, lo cual tomó como algo bueno y algo malo a la vez, ya que ahora los ángeles sabían de su existencia, lo que significaba más problemas.

Después de eso, Erick se retira, dejando solo a los integrantes del Club de Estudios Paranormales y Lelouch. Rias se lo llevó a la casa del joven para "tratarlo mejor", decía ella.

**Fin Flashback…**

-Y eso es lo que pasó –dice Erick.

-Cielos, ¿así que ya activaste la Sacred Gear o como sea? –pregunta el semirubio.

-Sí, debiste ver lo que hice ni bien apareció: a ese ángel, o mejor dicho a esa mujer ángel le quité toda la ropa. Aunque en ese momento no lo demostré, me dejó bien perplejo –le susurra el pelirrojo al oído.

-¿De verdad? (O¬O) geniaaal –comenta el semirubio –Yo… también lo hice –dice luego.

-¡YEAH! –exclama el pelirrojo.

-Después vamos a tener una pelea, para ponernos a prueba, ¿Qué te parece? –pide el joven dragón.

-¡Dale! –responde el pelirrojo demonio.

No pasó nada más luego de aquella conversación. Las clases terminaron ese día, después fueron llamados nuevamente por Rias para decirles algo (que no escuché desgraciadamente) y después todos felices y contentos volvieron para sus casas, y fin de ese molesto día.

**En la mañana siguiente…**

Como siempre el maldito despertador… Lelouch lo hizo pedazos.

Como no hace falta describir la rutina matutina de todos los días antes de ir a clases lo saltamos, y pasamos a la parte en donde nuestros dos jóvenes demonios parten hacia el instituto.

Hoy iba a ser otro día interesante…

A lo lejos, Lelouch ve algo extraño…

-Erick, tú ve adelantándote, voy a fijarme algo y regreso –dice el semirubio, alejándose de su compañero de repente.

-Eh… claro –dice confundido.

Lelouch caminó por la plaza hasta toparse con una chica que estaba de trasero hacia él.

-"¿Por qué será que gustan de exponer el culo frente a todos los demás?" –pensó el joven, mientras miraba la bombacha blanca de quién sea que estaba allí tirada.

-¿Por qué me caí? –se pregunta la chica mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ni bien lo hizo el semirubio pudo observarla mejor: una chica ataviada con un largo vestido azul oscuro, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y en su cabeza tenía una tela blanca que cubría solo la parte bien superior de la cabeza y la parte de atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dice Lelouch socorriéndola.

-Gracias –responde ella para luego levantarse. En un momento el viento se lleva la tela que la cubría en la cabeza, y ahora el semirubio sí que la pudo ver mejor: era linda, de eso no había duda.

-U-Um… -dice la chica, mirando que Lelouch no la soltaba por estar admirando su belleza.

-¡Uy, lo siento! –se disculpa un tanto apenado por lo que hizo, luego observa que aquella prenda estaba ocultadora estaba siendo llevada por el viento. Cuando la agarró, se la llevó a la chica.

-¡Muchas gracias! –agradece nuevamente la rubia.

-¡Oh, no fue nada! –dice Lelouch.

Ahora silencio…

-"¿Será que soy tan tonto como para no seguir la conversación?" –se quejaba mentalmente el muchacho.

-U-Um… -habla de repente la rubia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí? –pregunta Lelouch.

-Yo… estoy perdida y necesito ayuda –responde la chica con una sonrisa que dejó flipando al semirubio.

-Claro, te guiaré por la ciudad si es lo que necesitas –comenta Lelouch con una sonrisa –"Intuición no me falles ahora… ¡NO ME FALLES AHORA!" –piensa luego.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, muchas gracias! –agradece por tercera vez consecutiva la chica.

_**Continuará…**_

**Y listo, hoy hasta aquí nomás**

**Fue de verdad muy corto, y lo siento. Quería publicar rápido antes de que suceda algo y no pueda hacerlo más.**

**Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más excepto agradecerles nuevamente a todos ustedes por leer esta historia, y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo :D**

**Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola gente!**

**Me tardé un poquito, ya que estaba con el fic de Zero no Tsukaima: Dragones y Demonios, además de que me di un poco de tiempo para pensar mejor que escribir, pero bueno aquí estoy nuevamente :D**

**Quiero agradecer como siempre a:**

**-KILLZONE RADEC por su comentario;**

**-DraigxAlbion por su comentario, y decirle que este fic seguirá el camino del anime :D**

**-Por último a mi amigo Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por su comentario, y decirle que efectivamente es la rubia que estaba pensando XD**

**Muy bien, ya terminados los agradecimientos podemos pasar de una vez con el fic :D**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD es propiedad de Tetsuya Yanagisawa**

**High School DxD: Dragones y Demonios**

**Capítulo 4: Un agradable encuentro Parte 2 / Contras demoniacas /El Sacerdote Descarriado  
**

-Claro, te guiaré por la ciudad si es lo que necesitas –comenta Lelouch con una sonrisa –"Intuición no me falles ahora… ¡NO ME FALLES AHORA!" –piensa luego.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, muchas gracias! –agradece por tercera vez consecutiva la chica.

En eso los dos jóvenes comenzaron su caminata a través de aquel parque.

-Así que, ¿estás de viaje? –le pregunta Lelouch observando la maleta que llevaba la rubia.

-¿EH? Oh no, me asignaron a la iglesia de este pueblo –responde la aludida.

-Eres monja, ¿eh? Eso explica tu atuendo –comenta el semirubio.

-Sí, bueno, me alegro de haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como tú. Debe ser ayuda divina –dice la chica.

-¿Eh? Oh vamos, no es para tanto –dice el chico con una sonrisa. De repente su mirada se coloca sobre el rosario que estaba colgado en el cuello de la rubia, y al verlo siente una especie de repulsión hacia el mismo.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta ella, extrañada por la forma de actuar repentina del muchacho.

-¿Ah? Oh n-nada, no es nada –responde él un poquito nervioso –"¿Qué fue esa sensación que sentí al ver su rosario? Será que…?" –pensaba Lelouch, pero el llanto de un niño lo saca de sus pensamientos.

La rubia y él ven a un niño en el suelo, llorando y con una herida en la rodilla. La chica corre hacia él.

-No te preocupes, es sólo un raspón. No hay por qué llorar –trata ella de calmarlo, en eso pone sus manos a pocos centímetros de la rodilla lastimada del niño, y una luz verde sale de ellas, curándolo.

-Cielos… lo está curando con magia… -susurra Lelouch impresionado, pero justo en ese momento siente una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho, haciendo que se agache –"¡Ugh! ¿¡Pero… que mierda sucedió?! Sentí por un momento como si mi pecho fuera a estallar" –piensa él, levantándose.

-Mira eso, tu herida desapareció. Ahora estás bien –dice la chica alegre cuando finalizó con la curación, luego voltea hacia Lelouch y lo mira –Disculpa –y luego saca la lengua. Decir por qué lo hizo es extraño aún para mí.

-Eeeeehhh… no hay problema –dice Lelouch confundido.

**[Con Erick…]**

El pelirrojo se encontraba ya en la cuadra de la escuela, y ni bien ingresó, nuevamente las miradas de las mujeres en la zona se posaron en él.

-"Vaya vaya, nunca se sintió tan bien y a la vez extraño que, una vez en la vida, todos te estén prestando atención por lo menos con las miradas jejeje" –pensó él, ya medio acostumbrado con ello.

-¡B-Buenos días, Erick-kun! –le saludó un grupo de siete chicas aproximadamente.

-Oh… buenos días –saluda el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que sacó varios suspiros de las féminas.

-"¡Cielos! ¿Quién diría que de la noche a la mañana uno podría convertirse en alguien tan popular con las chicas? Jejeje" –pensaba el joven.

Siguió su trayecto, aún con las miradas puestas en él. Por un momento les prestó más atención a ellas que a su propio andar, y en eso se topa con su compañero de club Kiba.

-Oiiiiiii Kiba! Buenos días –saluda Erick.

-Oh, buenos días Erick-kun ¿Qué tal todo? –saluda y pregunta luego el rubio.

-Bien… mejor dicho, más que bien jejeje –responde el pelirrojo.

-Pues me alegro –dice Kiba –Oye, ¿y Lelouch-kun? ¿Hoy faltará a clase? –pregunta nuevamente.

-Ah! No, es que él se quedó atrás, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y ya venía –responde Erick.

-Ok, bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos en el club después de clases –se despide Kiba.

-De acuerdo, adiós –se despide también Erick.

**[Volviendo con Lelouch…]**

El muchacho se encontraba ahora acompañando nuevamente a la rubia por la vereda, mientras que pensaba en lo que le había sucedido anteriormente.

-"¿Por qué será que habré sentido ese terrible dolor… y encima en mi pecho? Acaso será el sello que hice para con mi poder? Es imposible!" –pensaba él, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, y esta vez por la dulce voz de su acompañante.

-Supongo que te sorprendí –dice ella.

-N-No, para nada, de hecho tienes un poder impresionante –dice Lelouch.

-Es un maravilloso poder que me fue concedido por Dios –comenta la rubia, para luego susurrar algo que Lelouch no entendió muy bien –Oh, allí debe ser –dice luego, llamando la atención del semirubio, quién miró en su dirección.

-Ah, ¿hablas de la iglesia? Sí por supuesto… -comenta el muchacho, para luego sentir una sensación de aversión o miedo profundo.

-Que bueno, me alegro –dice la monja feliz.

-A-Ah s-sí, claro… -tartamudea él.

-Me gustaría regresarte el favor ¿podrás acompañarme? –pide la rubia.

-¡Oh n-no, lo s-siento! T-Tengo… otras cosas que hacer –se niega el muchacho, temblando.

-Ya veo… -dice un poco triste la monja –Me llamo Asia Argento, pero por favor llámame Asia –se presenta la rubia luego.

-Yo soy Akatsuki Lelouch, pero puedes llamarme Lelouch si lo prefieres –se presenta el semirubio.

-¡Lelouch-san, me alegra haber encontrado a alguien tan amable como tú poco después de llegar a Japón! –agradece Asia.

-¡Ah b-bueno, n-no es para t-tanto! Jajaja –dice el joven un poco nervioso.

-Por favor, visita la iglesia cuando tengas tiempo –le pide la chica.

-Sí, claro. Bueno… nos vemos –se despide Lelouch.

-¡Sí, eso espero! –dice Asia.

-"Es una buena chica" –piensa el semirubio.

Después de eso se fue directo a la academia, ya que había perdido demasiado tiempo. Afortunadamente las clases no comenzaron cuando él llegó, lo cual era fenomenal.

Al terminar, como ya estaba empezando a hacerse costumbre, Erick y Lelouch se dirigieron hacia el Club de Estudios Escondidos para entablar más amistad con su "clan demoniaco".

Cuando ya estuvieron allí, por fin conocieron a la misteriosa chica loli de cabello blanco que siempre se encontraba comiendo. Se llamaba Tōjo Koneko, una estudiante de primer año. Luego Lelouch procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido esa mañana antes de ir al colegio con aquella monja extranjera de nombre Asia, y entonces Rias le regañó por haberse acercado a una iglesia. Todos se mostraban impresionados, menos Erick quién estaba bien confundido al igual que Lelouch, en eso la pelirroja procedió a explicarle que no debía de acercarse y menos entrar a una iglesia, ya que estaría provocando una guerra entre los demonios y los ángeles. Le dijo también que no debía de acercarse a los sacerdotes de la iglesia, ya que ellos poseen también Sacred Gear, y podrían eliminarlo completamente. En eso Lelouch recuerda el poder de sanación de Asia.

-Lelouch… lo siento si pareció que estaba molesta –se disculpa la pelirroja.

-… -es lo único que dice Lelouch, con una cara de confusión.

-Bueno, como sea tienes que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante –le dice ella.

-S-Sí, yo también me disculpo –dice Lelouch –"También me disculpo contigo Asia. Creo que no voy a poder cumplir aquella promesa" –piensa luego.

-Vaya vaya, no dejen de lado al pobre de Erick-kun, estoy segura que él quiere hablar también –dice Akeno.

-¡P-Pero A-Akeno-san, no hay mucho que pueda decir con respecto a mí! –exclama un poco nervioso el pelirrojo.

-No creo que sea tan así… ¿cómo estás con tu Sacred Gear? –pregunta la pelinegra.

-Oh… estoy bien, no hubo ningún… problema –responde Erick mirándose la mano izquierda, y en eso unas imágenes empiezan a pasar por su mente.

**[Flashback de la noche del ataque de los ángeles…]**

Erick había regresado a casa, fue una noche muy agitada, por los ángeles y esas cosas, además de que su amigo Lelouch se encontraba herido por aquellos que ahora eran sus enemigos.

-Pffffff… otro problema más del que ocuparme… como si los problemas en el colegio no fueran suficientes ya se me suma esto… *suspira* aaaahhhh supongo que era inevitable. Ahora a descansar un poco –se dice a sí mismo, quitándose los zapatos y recorriendo la casa, en dirección a su habitación.

Ni bien entra se tumba en su cama, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en su encuentro con el ángel femenino, y el posterior despertar de su Sacred Gear. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando los escasos sonidos ambientes provenientes del exterior de su mente, pero en ese preciso momento ocurrió algo que ni él mismo se lo esperaba.

-**"Erick" **–llamó una potente voz en su cabeza, la cual se le hizo bastante conocida a Erick, pero sin quitar el susto que se llevó al oírla.

-"¿¡Q-Quién va?!" –pregunta temeroso el pelirrojo, en su mente.

-**"¿Quién más niño? ¡YO, el dragón que habita en tu interior, el poderoso Ddraig!" **–se presenta el dragón, rugiendo con fervor en su mente, lo que provocó un ligero dolor de cabeza al pelirrojo.

-"¡¿Dijiste Ddraig?!" –pregunta Erick.

-**"¡Así es! Veo que mi nombre se te hace conocido, pues déjame decirte que yo era el que siempre te hablaba en sueños, socio. Pero debido a tu bajo nivel, nunca me has comprendido totalmente" **–responde Ddraig.

-"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Entonces… eras tú… todo este tiempo, que había tenido sueños extraños… pero…" –dice el pelirrojo, más fue interrumpido por el dragón.

-**"¿Acaso estás dudando de mi presencia física? Cierra los ojos por un momento niño, y podremos contactarnos mejor" **–dice Ddraig.

Erick acata lo que dice la voz del dragón, cierra sus ojos, concentrándose, y de repente aparece flotando en una espacio vacío, a su alrededor había fuego, mucho fuego, y frente a él apareció una monstruosa figura de gran porte y majestuosidad, dignas de un dragón, porque… efectivamente eso era, era Ddraig en persona, un dragón enorme de escamas rojas.

-**"Aquí me tienes niño, yo soy Ddraig, en carne y hueso… o lo que queda de mi. Ahora sólo soy el poder encerrado en tu Sacred Gear. Cómo ya has visto has activado la primera fase del Boosted Gear" **–dice el dragón.

-"¿¡Boosted Gear?!" –pregunta Erick confundido.

-**"Esa es la Sacred Gear perteneciente al Sekiryuutei, el Emperador del Dragón Rojo. Con el Boosted Gear, puedes multiplicar tu poder temporalmente las veces que tu cuerpo pueda soportar la carga de dicho poder" **–explica Ddraig –**"Por ahora, cómo ya te lo dije, has activado la primera fase del Boosted Gear, pero aun te falta mucho más para desbloquear todo su inmenso poder. Lamentablemente no te puedo ayudar mucho en hacerlo, lo tienes que lograr por ti mismo, pero mientras tanto te puedo dar una mano prestándote mi poder, temporalmente claro está" **–sigue explicando.

-"Así que… eso es lo que hace mi Sacred Gear…" –se dice el pelirrojo, cuando se activa el Boosted Gear en su mano izquierda.

-**"Así es. Con ella no sólo podrás derrotar a ángeles y demonios por igual, sino que también lo tienes por un motivo más fundamental: pelear contra tu rival predestinado, pero… bueno. Eso ya es algo que te contaré mas adelante, ahora lamentablemente no me queda más tiempo. Que descanses, socio" **–se despide dramáticamente el dragón.

-"¡Espera…!" –grita Erick, cuando despierta de su corto sueño.

**[Fin Flashback…]**

-Sí… todo está bien… -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eso es bueno –dice Rias –Escúchenme ahora los dos. Les quería pedir otra cosa. Verán, Koneko fue invocada por dos personas a la vez, necesitaría que los dos vayan al lugar, y traten de realizar el contrato con la persona en cuestión –pide ella.

-¡Pero presidenta…! –iba a protestar Erick debido a lo que pasó aquella noche con los ángeles.

-Es por eso que los envío juntos, si surge algún problema los dos podrán ayudarse, ahora que poseen sus Sacred Gear, pero igual así nosotros también estaremos atentos. Ahora vayan, confío en ustedes –dice la pelirroja.

Los dos asintieron, dejando el lugar de reunión. Es increíble como voló el tiempo, ya estaba cayendo la noche. Ambos demonios novatos se pusieron a caminar en dirección al lugar acordado para encontrarse con aquella persona que los había invocado.

Al llegar tocaron el timbre, pero nadie abrió. En eso Lelouch nota que la puerta ya estaba abierta, lo cual era un signo de peligro.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Somos los demonios sirvientes de Gremory-sama…! –saluda al aire el pelirrojo. Dentro de la casa sólo había oscuridad, a excepción de un pequeño hilo de luz que se escapaba por las aberturas de una puerta al fondo.

Su compañero semirubio decidió entrar, y ni bien tocó el suelo de la casa se quedó estático.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta Erick acercándose, cuando le pasa lo mismo a él también -¡Rayos! ¿Qué es esta sensación? –se pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Es como si hubiera algo malo aquí –dice Lelouch –A lo mejor sea mi imaginación, ven entremos, hay que conseguir este contrato a como dé lugar –comenta luego.

-Está bien –contesta Erick.

Ambos se sacan las zapatillas y entran a la casa. Se dirigieron hacia aquella extraña puerta de donde salía la luz. Al asomarse vieron una sala iluminada precariamente con la luz de unas velas en el centro de la habitación. Ambos miran a lados distintos, y lo que vio Lelouch lo asustó.

-E-Erick… -musitó el semirubio, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué suce…? Oh mierda… -dice el pelirrojo, sorprendido y asustado por ver a su costado un charco de sangre, el cual se dirigía hacia una parte oscura, en donde yacían al parecer los cuerpos de dos personas muertas.

-Ese es el castigo de los malditos. Como en las Sagradas Escrituras –dice una voz entre las sombras al otro lado de la habitación, cuando después sale un albino vestido con prendas de sacerdote –Vaya vaya, pero si son dos demonios, cuanto honor. Me llamo Freed Sersen, y como podrán ver por mi vestimenta soy un joven sacerdote, miembro de cierta organización de exorcistas –se presenta el hombre de nombre Freed.

-¿S-Sacerdote? –interroga Lelouch dando un paso hacia atrás, al igual que Erick.

-Bueno, definitivamente no soy alguien tan insignificante como un demonio –dice Freed, mostrando una cara psicópata, y acercándose a los dos demonios.

-No sé qué quisiste decir con eso, pero por otro lado ¿tú hiciste eso? –pregunta Erick, señalándole los cuerpos de las personas muertas.

-Cuando comienzas a depender de un demonio dejas de ser humano ¡Lo que significa fin del camino, es por eso que lo maté! –Responde el albino loco –Deshacerme de demonios insignificantes y de basuras más insignificantes que dependen de ellos ¡es mi trabajo! –exclama, para luego sacar de entre sus ropas una pistola y una espada de luz.

-¡Una espada de luz! –exclama Lelouch, echándose más hacia atrás.

-¡Así es! ¡Voy a ensartar esta de luz en sus patéticos corazones, y después los llenaré de balas con esta pistola JAJAJA! –exclama maniáticamente el sacerdote.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó!**

**De nuevo lo siento si corté donde más querian, en el siguiente seguimos con la pelea no se preocupen.**

**Con respecto a la conti de Zero no Tsukaima, la misma estará dentro de unos días, me estoy pensando bien que escribir.**

**Ok, yo ya me despido amigos, no sin antes decirles que si les gustó el capi dejen sus comentarios positivos o negativos, así me ayudarán a mejorar :D**

**Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente! Cómo andan?**

**Ya volví, me tardé un poco porque anduve muy ocupado con la maldita escuela :(**

**Ok, lo lamento me salí del tema un poquito, quería agradecer a Gajeel Redfox Crossover por su comentario y también a DraigxAlbion por comentar, y además para decirle que Lelouch aún no mostrará sus poderes jejeje disfrutaré de hacerle sufrir un poco al bastardo XD**

**Listo (muy corto lo que dije, no?) no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo así que vayamos a por el fic.**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD es propiedad de Tetsuya Yanagisawa**

**High School DxD: Dragones y Demonios**

**Capítulo 5: El Sacerdote Descarriado pt 2 / Amistad / El rescate pt 1  
**

-¡Una espada de luz! –exclama Lelouch, echándose más hacia atrás.

-¡Así es! ¡Voy a ensartar esta espada de luz en sus patéticos corazones, y después los llenaré de balas con esta pistola JAJAJA! –exclama maniáticamente el sacerdote.

En eso Freed se lanza rápidamente hacia los dos, lanzando un espadazo el cual logran esquivar por poco los dos jóvenes demonios, pero lamentablemente Lelouch no corrió la misma suerte, ya que inmediatamente después de haber esquivado el sacerdote loco le da un disparo en su pierna derecha, lo cual le causó mucho dolor.

-¡AAGH! –exclama de dolor el semirubio ante el impacto de bala en su pierna.

-Son balas doradas de exorcista, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora sigues tú –dice Freed dirigiéndose a Erick, pero cuando se percató de su presencia éste le propinó un golpe con su Boosted Gear activada, haciendo que el sacerdote se desestabilice.

-¡Ey Lelouch! ¿Estás bien? –exclama el pelirrojo socorriéndolo.

-¡AH! ¿¡Cómo mierda quieres que me encuentre? ¡Tengo una bala en mi pierna! –responde furioso el aludido.

-¡Bueno, ¿eh?! ¡Tampoco es para que me grites! –exclama furioso Erick.

-¡Oi oi, deberían prestar atención a su enemigo! –dice Freed lanzándose de nuevo hacia ellos con espada en mano y lanzando nuevamente espadazos por doquier. Esta vez le produjo un corte en el brazo derecho a Erick, y Lelouch a duras penas lo esquiva.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Vana corretear como cucarachas todo el tiempo? ¡Qué aburrido! –exclama luego Freed, casi jalando del gatillo de su pistola cuando un grito los interrumpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –grita una voz femenina. Freed se da la vuelta primero.

-Oh, Asia-chan, mi asistente ¿Ya terminaste de poner la barrera? –pregunta el albino loco.

La rubia estaba horrorizada mirando a los cuerpos en la sala.

-¿E-Esto es…? –tartamudea Asia.

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Me había olvidado que eres nueva en todo esto! Éste es nuestro trabajo. Matamos a personas insignificantes que han sido corrompidas por los Demonios –explica Freed.

-¡I-Imposible…! –exclama la rubia, cuando se da la vuelta y ve a Lelouch y a Erick, y se sorprendió por la presencia del primero.

-L-Lelouch-san… -dice sorprendida la monja.

-Asia… -dice Lelouch.

-¡Que cosa! ¿Así que se conocen? –pregunta Freed.

-¿Por qué…? –pregunta la rubia.

-Lo lamento. Yo… soy un Demonio –dice el muchacho con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Un demonio? ¿Lelouch-san es…? –pregunta Asia sin poder creérselo.

-¡No estaba tratando de engañarte! Así que yo… pensé que lo mejor sería que nunca más nos volviéramos a ver –dice el semirubio triste.

-¡Imposible! –exclama Asia.

-"Así que ella era la chica de la cual Lelouch hablaba esta tarde en el club…" –piensa, también sorprendido, el pelirrojo.

-Desafortunadamente, Asia-chan, los Demonios y los humanos son incompatibles –dice el sacerdote loco, para luego acercarse a ella y susurrarle algunas palabras –Sin mencionar que no podemos vivir sin la protección de los ángeles caídos –susurra Freed, cosa que tanto Erick y Lelouch obviamente pudieron escuchar.

-"¿Ángeles caídos?" –piensan al mismo tiempo los dos demonios.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto –dice el albino, acercándose con su espada.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas, demente! –dice Erick interponiéndose en su camino.

-Oye no te acapares toda la aten… ¡URGH! –exclama Lelouch, hincándose y tomándose el pecho, además de empezar a escupir sangre.

-¡Ey amigo! –le socorre Erick.

Freed aprovecha el momento para dar el golpe final, pero entonces otra persona se le interpone en su camino, nada más y nada menos que Asia.

-¿Ah? –pregunta confundido Erick.

-A-Asia… -dice Lelouch.

-Hey ¿es en serio? –pregunta el albino.

-¡Padre Freed, se lo ruego! ¡Por favor perdónelos! ¡Déjelos ir, por favor! –le ruega la rubia.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? –pregunta serio el sacerdote.

-¡Quizás sean demonios, pero conozco a Lelouch-san y sé que es una buena persona, y también creo en su amigo! ¡Y Dios no te perdonará por hacer algo tan horrible! –exclama Asia.

-¿¡AAAAAHHHH?! ¡No digas idioteces! –grita furioso Freed, lanzándole un espadazo que le cortó a la mitad la ropa que la monja llevaba puesta, dejándola casi en paños menores. La chica instintivamente se tapa.

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Acaso te volviste loca? –dice el sacerdote acercándose a ella, pero Erick nuevamente se pone en su camino, muy furioso esta vez.

-¡UN PASO MÁS Y TE MATO! –dice Erick furioso, cuando la joya en su Boosted Gear se ilumina y la voz de Ddraig se escucha.

-**¡Boost!** –y el brazalete se iluminó en rojo en la parte superior con varias runas brillantes en ella.

-"¿Eh? Esto… siento el poder fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo" –piensa Erick sorprendido.

-**"Ése es mi poder, niño. Úsalo bien" **–dice Ddraig en su interior.

-"¿El poder… de Ddraig?" –piensa nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-Vaya vaya, pero que juguetito más extraño que tiene el demonio. ¡Esto se está volviendo más interesante! –exclama Freed sacando la lengua cuando se abalanza contra Erick.

-¡Rayos! –dice el pelirrojo, esquivando una estocada del sable de luz.

-¡No escaparás de mí ésta vez! –dice el sacerdote con una sonrisa maniática, dispuesto a disparar. Pero antes de que pudiera suceder algo más una tabla del suelo se levantó y le arrebató el arma.

-¿¡Pero qué…?! –exclama el albino.

-**Creative Imagination **–dice Lelouch, con su pseudo-Sacred Gear tocando el suelo y brillando al contacto.

-¡Tú! –dice furioso Freed dirigiéndose hacia él con su espada.

-¡No te olvides de mí! –exclama divertido Erick.

-**¡Boost! **–se escucha nuevamente del brazalete, con su joya brillando nuevamente.

Y en eso Erick le asesta un puñetazo más fuerte que el anterior, lanzándolo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡Sí, le di! –dice feliz el pelirrojo, y en eso se siente algo débil, por lo que cae arrodillado.

-¡Ey, ¿estás bien?! –le pregunta Lelouch.

-S-Sí –responde Erick.

-Interesante –dice Freed, quién ya se encontraba de pie nuevamente – ¡Ahora sí, obtendré el record por la mejor carne picada de humano en la historia! –exclama, para luego saltar hacia Erick dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

El pelirrojo no podía moverse, estaba exhausto. Lelouch tampoco, estaba en sus últimas ya, además de sentir aquel extraño y fuerte dolor en su pecho. Pero cuando todo parecía acabar, en el medio de la habitación un gran sello rojo brillante aparece flotando, y de él sale Kiba, quién interceptó al sacerdote desquiciado con su propia espada.

-¿¡Kiba!? –exclaman los dos demonios novatos.

-Que tal, vine para ayudarlos, amigos –dice el aludido, manteniendo su espada contra la de Freed.

-Vaya vaya, esto se ve mal –dice Akeno, saliendo del portal.

-Exorcista –dice Koneko también saliendo de allí.

-¡Oh, así que todos los demonios están aquí! –exclama Freed.

-Perdón, pero ellos están con nosotros –dice Kiba.

-¡Me gusta eso! ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso hacen un trío ustedes? –pregunta el albino desquiciado.

-Que vulgar. No puedo creer que seas un sacerdote –dice Kiba con desagrado.

-No finjas ser refinado, maldito Demonio –dice Freed.

-Deberías desaparecer –dice de repente una femenina voz conocida por todos en la sala, menos por Freed y Asia.

De pronto una intensa y demoniaca ráfaga roja de energía va directo al sacerdote loco, el cual lo esquiva por los pelos. La causante fue Rias, quién también vino con todo el grupo.

-Parece que has estado molestando a mis sirvientes –dice Rias.

-Rias –dicen los dos muchachos aludidos.

-Oh ¿así que tú eres la más poderosa? ¡Pues sí, los estuve molestando! ¿¡Algún problema con eso?! –responde y pregunta Freed.

-¿Están bien, Lelouch y Erick? –pregunta la presidenta.

-Sí, yo solamente estoy algo agotado, pero Lelouch está herido –dice Erick.

-Lo… sentimos –se disculpa el semirubio.

-No, fue mi culpa. Yo me disculpo con ustedes, no sabía que había un sacerdote aquí, de no haber sido por la barrera –dice la pelirroja.

-¡Esta maldita monja! ¡Le dije que se encargara de la barrera! –grita furioso el albino, mientras se acercó y comenzó a conectarle patadas en el estómago a la rubia, quién chillaba de dolor.

-¡Hijo de perra! –exclama Erick furioso.

-¡Asia… ugh! –exclama Lelouch, cuando quiso levantarse sintió nuevamente un punzada en el pecho.

Rias se levanta y lo mira seriamente.

-Mi política es no mostrar piedad a nadie que lastime a mis sirvientes. En particular no puedo soportar que alguien como tú dañe mi propiedad –dice la pelirroja mientras se arremolinaba una fuerte aura roja a su alrededor.

-Pareces demasiado poderosa. Mejor dicho, esto está mal –dice Freed retrocediendo.

Koneko estaba preparada para lanzarle un escritorio al sacerdote, cuando de repente olisquea el ambiente.

-Detecto varios ángeles caídos –dice la chica loli.

-¡JAJAJA Todos van a desaparecer en la luz! –exclama divertido el albino, mientras que sobre su cabeza se estaba generando una especie de portal de colores que iban al azul, al violeta y otros oscuros.

-¿Presidenta? –pregunta Akeno.

-Nuestra prioridad es recuperarlos a Lelouch y a Erick. Akeno prepara un salto, Koneko encárgate de llevarlos –ordena Rias.

-Sí –responden las dos. Akeno prepara el círculo mágico de teletransportación y Koneko, después de lanzar el mueble al sacerdote (quién quedó inconsciente por el golpe) agarró a Erick y Lelouch, cargándolos, mientras que Asia los miraba. Lelouch la miraba también.

-¡Rias, espera, tenemos que llevárnosla! –pide el semirubio.

-No podrá ser. Sólo los miembros de mi casa pueden usar este círculo mágico –dice la aludida.

-¡Me estás jodiendo! ¡Asia! –grita el joven -¡Esperen por favor, debo… debo salvarla! –ruega él.

-Lelouch-san, no te preocupes nos veremos nuevamente –saluda con lágrimas y una sonrisa la rubia.

-¡Nooooooo! –grita por última vez mientras desaparecían por completo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nuevamente el sol se colaba por las ventanas, allí, en la habitación en donde supuestamente estaba durmiendo Lelouch, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Estaba tumbado en la cama, pensando lo que había pasado anoche, después de que Rias y los demás se los llevaran a Erick y a él de nuevo al club, con un rostro angustiante.

**[Flashback…]**

El grupo volvió a la academia, más precisamente al lugar del Club de Ciencias Ocultas. Una vez allí, Akeno se encargó de curar en paños menores a un muy rojo Erick, mientras que Lelouch pasaba por lo mismo pero con Rias a su lado. Después fueron vendados en ciertas partes afectadas del cuerpo.

-Al parecer su tiempo de recuperación será mayor de lo usual, más con Lelouch. Por lo visto tuvo heridas más graves que Erick –comenta Akeno.

-El poder que ese exorcista renegado utilizó en ustedes fue demasiado fuerte –dice Rias, mientras se daba un baño.

-Pude haberlo derrotado –dice Erick, un poco molesto.

-Cierto, "pudiste" pero no fue así. Aún te falta comprender más el funcionamiento de tu Sacred Gear –dice la pelirroja.

-Yo no entiendo por qué Asia estaba con ese maldito sacerdote –cuestiona Lelouch enfadado.

-La respuesta más razonable sería que ellos fueron expulsados de la iglesia. Todas aquellas personas que sufren esa suerte acaban convirtiéndose en esclavos de los ángeles caídos –contesta Kiba.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Asia es una exorcista renegada? –interroga el semirubio.

Kiba sólo agacha la cabeza. En ese momento Rias sale del baño, con una toalla cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo.

-Cómo sea, tú eres un demonio y ella es esclavo de un ángel caído. Ésa es la realidad –dice la pelirroja.

**[Fin flashback]**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me volví tan débil? No puedo creerlo… después de todo este tiempo… quizás… a lo mejor sea este maldito sello que me auto-impuse, para sellar todo mi poder y lograr que así no me detectaran. Trataré de dispersarlo –se dice Lelouch, acomodándose mejor en la cama para poder meditar.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, hasta que el muchacho se toma dramáticamente el pecho, empezando a escupir sangre.

-"¿¡Q-Qué significa esto?! ¡No puedo dispersar el sello!" –Piensa estupefacto el semirubio –"Para colmo ése no es el único problema… ¿¡Por qué rayos tengo otro sello encima del que yo hice?! Es uno desconocido, no puedo quitarlo, no sé cómo. Nunca antes en mi vida lo había visto" -.

Lelouch se levanta, tiene una cara de confusión total. Se dirige hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche, y saca el proyector-comunicador que estaba guardado.

-Trataré de contactar con Azael, a ver qué me puede decir de todo esto –dice el muchacho. El proyector se enciende, pero no muestra nada ni a nadie por un largo rato, sólo mostraba aquella estática que suelen mostrar los televisores en los canales donde no hay señal.

-No hay señal, eso sí que es raro –se dice a sí mismo, apagando el proyector –Supongo que por ahora no puedo hacer nada, más que investigar por mi cuenta que es ése maldito sello extraño que apareció de repente en mi interior –dice luego, para salir de la casa, con rumbo desconocido… más que desconocido planeó ir a aquel parque que quedaba cerca de la academia para despejar un poco la mente.

Cuando llegó se puso a caminar, observando a la gente que paseaba por allí, se divertía en los juegos, etc. Y en ese momento una dulce voz, bien conocida para él, lo saca de su autismo.

-Lelouch-san… -dice a voz a sus espaldas

El aludido se da la vuelta, muy sorprendido.

-A-Asia… -tartamudea él.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un rato, hasta que Lelouch habla.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso tú no…? –interroga el joven.

-Oh n-no… yo… estoy bien, Lelouch-san –dice la rubia.

-¿Segura? –reitera el joven.

-Segura –responde Asia -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta ahora ella.

-Todavía me encuentro un poco adolorido de lo que me hizo ese estúpido sacerdote… lo siento por hablar así –responde y se disculpa el joven.

-Si quieres… yo… te puedo curar esas heridas –propone ella.

-Oh… cla-claro –responde Lelouch un poco nervioso.

En eso el semirubio se acomodó en una de las bancas del parque, mientras que Asia se encargaba de curarle en la zona del pecho y la pierna.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –pregunta Asia.

-Eh… ¡cielos! Me siento como nuevo, ni una pizca de dolor ¡Eres impresionante, Asia! –le felicita él.

En respuesta, la rubia le sonríe cálidamente, cosa que sacó un pequeño rubor al chico demonio.

Después de eso, Asia se sintió en confianza para poder contarle a Lelouch sobre su pasado: el cómo ella fue abandonada cuando nació frente a una iglesia, en donde la aceptaron cálidamente. A la edad de ocho años, había curado a un perro malherido con sus plegarias, y allí comenzó su vida como una monja que realizaba milagros a través de la oración, hasta que un día curó por accidente a un demonio, y de ahí en más la tacharon de bruja y la expulsaron de la iglesia.

-Entonces… así fue como perdiste tu hogar… y te convertiste en… -decía Lelouch, más fue cortado por Asia.

-Pero nunca olvidé la alegría de rezar y estar agradecida con Dios. Y acepté que hay personas en el mundo que hacen mal… porque… incluso esa es la voluntad de Dios. Si supero este obstáculo, Dios algún día hará mi sueño realidad. En verdad lo creo –dice la rubia.

-¿Y… cuál es ese sueño? –pregunta curioso de saberlo el demonio.

-Hacer muchos amigos, y plantar flores con ellos, leer libros, hablar toda la noche… Ése es mi sueño. Por qué yo… no tengo amigos –responde Asia, con una sonrisa tratando de esconder su tristeza. De repente Lelouch se levanta y camina hasta la gran fuente que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Lelouch-san? –pregunta Asia confundida.

-Yo seré tu amigo, Asia. O mejor dicho, ¿ya somos amigos, no? Porque ya hemos hablado y paseado juntos… b-bueno aunque no haya habido flores ni libros, pero… ¿Esto no cuenta? –pregunta él.

Ante tal comentario, Asia sonríe y empieza a lagrimear de felicidad.

-Pero… yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti, Lelouch-san –dice la rubia.

-Demonios… Monjas… nada de eso importa. ¡La amistad es la amistad! –dice el semirubio acercándosele, y haciendo que Asia llore de felicidad por sus palabras.

-Yo… yo… ¡Estoy muy feliz! –dice Asia con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas.

Lamentablemente su momento feliz fue interrumpido por la misma sensación que tuvo Lelouch al enfrentarse por primera vez con el ángel caído.

-Qué lástima, pero eso será imposible –dice, ahora la misma mujer ángel caído que se enfrentó a Erick. Lelouch se tapó su nariz para no sufrir una hemorragia nasal severa que lo mate, debido a las pocas ropas que llevaba la aludida, pero después de unos segundos la tensión y el miedo pudieron más y esos pensamientos cochinos pasaron de lado.

-No, no de nuevo –se quejó el muchacho.

-¡Raynare-sama! –exclama Asia.

-¿Raynare? –pregunta Lelouch.

-¡Vaya vaya vaya, así que me vengo a encontrar nada más y nada menos que con el amigo de ese tal Erick! Bueno, no me impresiona mucho, pero debí haberlo sospechado de ti, Asia, con respecto a los rumores que decían que te estabas vinculando con un demonio –dice ahora la identificada como Raynare –Asia, no puedes escapar de mi –anuncia luego la mujer.

-¡Me niego! Me niego a regresar a ese lugar en donde no hay nadie con quién hablar. Lo lamento, para ser honesta hui de la iglesia… -dice y luego se disculpa la chica con Lelouch por haberle mentido, pero es interrumpida por el aludido.

-No te preocupes por ello. Es imposible que esté con escoria como ellos por voluntad propia –le dice él, luego se dirige a su enemiga -¿Qué es lo que quieres, ángel caído? –interroga el muchacho.

Raynare suspira pesadamente.

-Ya que eres simplemente la mascota de un Demonio, ¿podrías evitar lastimar mis oídos con tu horrible voz? –pide "amablemente" la mujer ángel caído.

-¿Qué dijiste, hija de perra? –pregunta el semirubio. Ya estaba empezando a hartarse. Todo tiene un límite.

-Si te metes en mi camino, pues… -decía Raynare, mientras que en su mano se materializaba una lanza de luz de color rosado-rojizo brillante.

-Mierda… una lanza de luz –se quejó nuevamente él. Había tenido muy mala experiencia ya con ese tipo de cosas.

-Yo me aseguraré de que no queden restos de ti, maldito demonio –dice Raynare.

-Bien, supongo que no hay otra opción. **¡Sacred Gear! **–grita Lelouch, provocando la aparición de su Mind Gear en su brazo derecho.

Raynare se puso en alerta.

-Así que Donashik tenía razón después de todo, posees una Sacred Gear -.

-Seeeee, pero eso no importa ahora. No te llevarás a Asia –dice desafiante el joven.

-¿Ah no? Tan solo observa, escoria –responde Raynare, preparando su ataque.

_**Continuara…**_

**¡OOOOHHHH! Lamento cortarlo acá, sí soy muy malo lo sé U_U, pero si tienen que culpar a alguien culpen al maldito tiempo, que no me dejó escribir más, y también las malditas tareas ÒnÓ!**

**Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, y para las personas que quieran saber sobre mi otro fic, el de Zero no Tsukaima, tranquilos lo continuará, pero me estoy dando el tiempo necesario para pensar bien lo que sigue :D**

**Hasta luego muchachines!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Qué tal, gente! ¿Cómo andan?**

**Aquí traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia :D**

**Bueno, cómo siempre agradezco a los camaradas KILLZONE RADEC, azrexskate, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y DraigXAlbion por sus maravillosos y motivantes comentarios XD ok no, muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad.**

**Tardé un poco, sí, pero serán bien compensados por la espera XD hice el capi más largo, para que puedan disfrutarlo más.**

**Bien, no se hablé más, y pasemos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD es propiedad de Tetsuya Yanagisawa.**

**High School DxD: Dragones y Demonios**

**Capítulo 6: El Rescate Parte 2 / El Despertar de un Dragón / La nueva miembro**

Raynare se puso en alerta.

-Así que Donashik tenía razón después de todo, posees una Sacred Gear, eso significa que tendré que eliminarte rápidamente –dice la mujer.

-Seeee, pero eso no importa ahora. No te llevaras a Asia –dice desafiante el joven.

-¿Ah no? Tan solo observa escoria –responde Raynare, preparando su ataque.

La mujer lanza su arma, la cual es esquivada a medias por Lelouch, quién fue herido por la misma en el costado derecho del abdomen.

-¡ARGH! ¡Hija de la trola! –maldice el semirubio por el dolor.

-Que boquita tienes. Harías bien en lavártela con jabón alguna vez –se burla el ángel caído.

Lelouch trata de levantarse, y en eso siente una cálida sensación de bienestar en su parte afectada, y se da cuenta de que Asia lo estaba tratando de curar.

-Asia… -dice el semirubio –"Asombroso, el dolor está desapareciendo…" –piensa luego.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta la rubia.

-S-Sí, gracias –agradece el muchacho.

-Asia –llama Raynare –Sé buena chica y regresa a casa conmigo. Tu Twilight Healing es completamente incompatible con su Sacred Gear. Si vienes conmigo, quizás le perdone la vida a ese demonio –pide amablemente de nuevo el ángel caído.

En eso Lelouch se levanta y nuevamente la encara.

-¡Ella no irá a ningún lado, perra! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –exclama furioso el semirubio, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Raynare ya estaba sobre él con su lanza de luz en mano, para después arrojarla hacia él.

-¡Asia, cuidado! –grita el joven, empujando a la rubia a un lado. La lanza impactó cerca de Lelouch y explotó, lanzándolo lejos.

Lelouch cayó en el charco de agua que estaba en la gran fuente. Se levantó apenas debido al aturdimiento causado por la explosión.

-¡Lelouch-san! –exclama Asia preocupada.

Raynare se pone al lado de la rubia.

-Ese ataque lo fallé a propósito. Veo que es muy débil aún para poder enfrentarme. Si me concentro más, la próxima vez podría despedazar su cuerpo. ¿Podrás curarlo a tiempo? –dice, y luego pregunta el ángel caído.

Asia agacha la cabeza.

-Está bien, haré lo que digas –dice resignada la rubia.

Lelouch no podía moverse mucho, pero miraba con furia y desesperación aquella escena. Asia se acercó a Raynare, la cual la envolvió en sus brazos y sus alas la cubrieron.

-Buena chica. En cuanto la ceremonia de esta noche termine, serás liberada de todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Adiós, Lelouch-kun –dice, y luego saluda la mujer ángel caído.

-¡N-No! ¡Asia! –grita el semirubio.

-Adiós, Lelouch-san –saluda Asia con lágrimas en los ojos. Lelouch queda impactado, ya que recordó la última vez en donde Asia sufrió la misma suerte, y él no pudo hacer nada. Asia, junto con Raynare, desapareció del lugar. Lelouch cayó de rodillas en el agua.

-¿¡Por qué… tengo que ser tan débil?! –exclama furioso el muchacho.

Trató de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, hasta que no pudo más y cayó inconsciente. Antes de caer rendido vio una sombra que se acercaba a él.

**[Aproximadamente un par de horas después…]**

Lelouch abre los ojos, encontrándose de cara con el techo de alguna habitación aparentemente.

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde… estoy? –se preguntó confundido el semirubio.

-En tu habitación ¿dónde más? –se oye una voz a su lado. Lelouch voltea y se encuentra con un joven de su misma edad, cabello negro como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero corta gris, debajo una camisa y pantalones largo negros con zapatillas deportivas.

-A-Azael, ¿Qué… haces aquí? –pregunta Lelouch sorprendido por la aparición de su familiar.

-Vine a ver qué te sucedió. Trataste de contactar conmigo, yo también traté de ponerme en contacto contigo, pero nadie tuvo resultados al parecer, y por eso pensé que algo malo sucedió… -decía Azael, pero es interrumpido por Lelouch.

-Soy un demonio –dice el semirubio.

El azabache se paró en seco.

-Disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste? Por un momento pensé que escuché… -pide Azael, y de nuevo es interrumpido por el chico dragón.

-Soy un demonio, de verdad. No te estoy mintiendo, Azael –dice Lelouch. Azael se pone bien serio.

-… Un demonio, ¿eh?… Esto sí que es increíble. Te convertiste en un demonio ¿y cómo sucedió eso? –pregunta el azabache, con los brazos cruzados.

-A ver, trataré de explicarte todo resumidamente… cuando ingresé a la academia, me topé con una chica demonio llamada Rias Gremory, la cual me ofreció unirme a su club de ocultismo. Yo me les uní ya que quería investigar más acerca de lo que pasaba en este mundo, pero no contaba con que para poder entrar, primero debía morir. Pues así lo hice, morí, después de eso ella me revivió como un demonio de su clan. Esa es más o menos la historia –responde Lelouch.

Azael suspira.

-Supongo que eso te convierte ahora en un híbrido humano-dragón-demonio, tú sí que sabes salirte con cada cosa extraña, mi amigo –dice con gracia el azabache.

-¡Oye! ¡Esto no es broma, ni tampoco para tomárselo a la ligera!, además… anteriormente había sellado mis poderes como dragonslayer, para así poder pasar desapercibido, y ahora… tengo problemas para quitar el sello, ya que otro sello más extraño apareció alrededor del que yo hice –dice el semirubio.

-¿Otro sello encima del que te pusiste? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? –interroga el azabache.

-No lo sé. Simplemente apareció allí, de un día para el otro, sin que me pudiera dar cuenta, y ahora tengo problemas para poder usar mi magia de dragonslayer –responde el joven dragón.

-Así que por esto era por lo que querías contactarme, ¿eh? –pregunta de nuevo el joven de ojos rojos.

-Sí. Quería ver si tú sabías algo de esto –responde Lelouch.

-Pues… si me dejaras ver, entonces te podría decir con más exactitud –dice Azael.

-Claro, fíjate –accede el semirubio. Azael se le acerca, pone su mano derecha en la cabeza de Lelouch, y luego cierra los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos Azael abre los ojos, con una expresión bien sorprendida.

-¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDAS TE PUSISTE UN SELLO DE NIVEL 6?! ¡Seguro eso, y el hecho de que tienes un sello demoniaco sobre él no te dejan quitarlo! –Exclama el azabache bien furioso, regañando a su amigo –Dime, ¿has tenido otros problemas con esto? –pregunta luego.

-Pues… he tenido fuertes dolores en el pecho, agotamiento y he escupido sangre cuando intentaba usar mi magia –responde el semirubio.

-… Ya veo. Al parecer tu mismo poder está matándote –dice Azael.

-… ¿¡QUÉ?! –pregunta sin poder creérselo el dragonslayer.

-Pues sí. Déjame explicártelo: ya con ese sello que te pusiste estás limitándote mucho, y el sello demoniaco que está en el exterior te condiciona aún más. Si usas tu poder sin sacar TU sello, el otro hará efecto secundario y podrías morir de una hemorragia interna, pero si no lo usas también morirás por una sobre-exigencia a tus músculos, en especial a tu corazón y pulmones –responde el azabache.

-P-Pero ¿¡acaso no hay nada que se pueda hacer?! –pregunta de nuevo Lelouch, desesperado.

-… mmmm… supongo que sí. Pero me tomará un rato largo… -decía Azael, pero es interrumpido por Lelouch.

-¡Empecemos cuanto antes! ¡Debo ir a salvar a Asia! –pide el semirubio.

-Cómo quieras, pero igual no te prometo nada –dice Azael.

En eso tocan a la puerta, la cual se abre y revela a Erick.

-Ah, veo que despertaste, Lelouch. Vine a ver como estabas por pedido de Rias, ella quería saber cómo estabas después de que se enteró de que te había atacado un ángel –dice Erick.

-Oh, pues gracias por su preocupación. Ah! Erick, él es… -estaba por presentar el chico dragón, cuando es interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-Azael, lo sé. Ya nos conocimos cuando te trajo a la casa –dice Erick.

-Oh, bueno… pues que bien, me ahorraste saliva –le dice Lelouch al azabache.

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en la habitación.

-Erick, si nos disculpas, tengo que charlar un rato más, a solas, con mi camarada –pide Azael.

-Sí, cómo quieran. Yo iré a avisarle a la presidenta de que estás bien, Lelouch. Adiós –se despide el pelirrojo, dejando nuevamente a los dos allí en la habitación.

-Bien, terminemos de una vez con esto –dice Azael. En eso pone su mano derecha sobre la frente, y su mano izquierda cobre el corazón de Lelouch. Luego sus manos empiezan a brillar con una tenue luz blanca.

-No te muevas –pide el azabache.

Pasaron segundos, luego minutos. Después los minutos se convirtieron en una hora, una hora y media… hasta que terminó.

-¡Uff! ¡Madre mía que fue difícil! –dice Azael, secándose la frente.

-¿Pudiste sacar ese sello? –pregunta Lelouch.

-No, pero pude modificarlo un poco. Ahora podrás utilizar un poco de tu poder de Dragon Slayer sin que te haga daño a ti mismo, pero sólo por un tiempo limitado, digamos como diez o quince minutos, después de eso tendrás que parar, ya que si sigues te harás mucho daño, o incluso llegar a morir –responde el azabache, luego se levanta y suspira -*suspiro* aaaaahhhh, Lelouch te había dicho que no te metieras en problemas, pero bueno… supongo que eso era inevitable desde un principio. Bien, ya me tengo que ir, debo hacer otras cosas –se despide el azabache, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se da la vuelta –Hazme el favor, y sálvala, ¿sí? –pide Azael, para después irse y desaparecer ni bien cruzó una esquina.

Por su parte, Lelouch se quedó allí, y ya empezó a sentir como su poder nuevamente estaba circulando por su ser, aunque fuera sólo un poco, sin duda eso le ayudaría… y mucho para salvar a su amiga. Permaneció en la habitación por un rato más, pensando también en otras cosas, hasta que se levanta y decide dirigirse al club, debía decirle a Rias y los demás sobre la situación de Asia, a ver si le podían ayudar a rescatarla. Era más que obvio que no podía ir solo.

Se vistió y salió. Cuando llegó, procedió a contarle primero a Rias, como era debido, sobre la situación. Pero ella, ni bien terminada la petición por parte de Lelouch, le asestó un cachetazo bien duro, en señal de negación.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? No significa no. Debes olvidarte de ella. Ahora formas parte del clan Gremory –dice la pelirroja.

Lelouch tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de él, que iban desde la furia hasta la resignación, por haber recibido una respuesta de esa manera.

-Entonces… quiero que me liberes de tu clan. Lo voy a hacer yo solo, no importa lo que me cueste –dice Lelouch, tratando de no parecer fastidiado.

-¿Eres tonto? Sabes que no puedes –le recalca Rias.

-¡¿Entonces para que mierdas me tienes en tu clan, si lo único que puedo hacer es nada todo el tiempo?! –exclama Lelouch, ahora si estaba enfadado.

-¡CÁLLATE! –le grita Rias, consiguiendo el resultado sobre Lelouch, el cual se quedó callado –Creo que no les he explicado muy bien a ti y a Erick cuales son sus funciones en el clan. A ver… ¿conocen el ajedrez? –pregunta luego ella.

-¿Ajedrez? ¿El juego de mesa? –pregunta Erick.

-Yo, la ama, soy el rey. Luego está la reina, los caballeros, las torres, los alfiles y los peones. Los demonios de la aristocracia le signan estas características de estas piezas a sus subordinados –explica Rias.

-¿Características de las piezas? –pregunta Lelouch, ahora confundido, al igual que Erick.

-Nosotros los llamamos Evil Pieces. Por ejemplo Kiba tiene las características del Caballo, convirtiéndose en un caballero, y teniendo como principal característica la velocidad, además de su espada, que es su arma más fuerte. Koneko es un Torre, por lo que sus características son una fuerza tremenda y habilidad defensiva. Akeno es una Reina, una poderosa vice-comandante que combina los poderes de las demás piezas, ella se especializa en ataques usando poderes demoniacos –explica ella.

-Interesante –dice Erick –Y nosotros ¿Qué pieza nos corresponde? –pregunta luego.

-Tú Erick, eres una torre, por lo que la fuerza y la defensa son lo tuyo, además posees tu Sacred Gear lo cual te ayuda bastante. Y tú Lelouch, te corresponde el peón –responde Rias.

-Y con eso quieres decir… -.

-Que eres un soldado raso –responde nuevamente la pelirroja.

Lelouch suspira hondo.

-Otra razón más para que veas que soy un fracaso –dice resignado el demonio semirubio.

-¿Me dejarás terminar o no? –Pregunta Rias, un tanto molesta por la actitud de su siervo –Lelouch, ¿acaso crees que el peón es la pieza más débil? De entre todas las Evil Pieces, tiene características que ninguna de las otras piezas tiene. Al parecer no te lo dije antes –dice Rias.

-¿Características especiales? –pregunta Lelouch.

-Promoción. Si un amo logra que su peón entre en territorio enemigo, puede promoverlo para ser cualquier otra pieza, menos el rey –explica ella.

-Con eso me quieres decir que tengo la habilidad para conseguir el mismo poder que todos los demás aquí, ¿no? –interroga el semirubio.

-Mientras que te puedas infiltrar con éxito en territorio enemigo, sí. Como una iglesia, por ejemplo –dice Rias.

-"¿Me está queriendo decir que ahora debo pedir algún tipo de permiso para obtener poder? ¡Maldición! ¡Ojalá Azael se apure con lo del sello! ¡Yo no puedo estar pidiéndole permiso a Rias cada vez que quiero tener más poder!" –se queja mentalmente el semirubio.

-Además, con tu Sacred Gear podrás tener más suerte en el campo de batalla. Y hablando de ella, aún no sé cuál es su especialidad –comenta luego ella.

-Ah, eso… -dice Lelouch, ahora un poco nervioso –Pues esta es la Sacred Gear denominada **Mind Gear**. Por ahora con ella sólo puedo alterar la estructura física de los objetos que toque, nada más. Es algo tonto –responde Lelouch, cabizbajo.

-No lo creo. Recuerda que… la Sacred Gear actúa de acuerdo a la voluntad del usuario. Mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad, más te servirá –le dice Rias al oído.

-…- Lelouch no dijo nada.

De pronto Akeno se acerca a Rias, y parece susurrarle algo, a lo que la aludida asiente.

-Surgió una misión imprevista, por lo que yo y Akeno estaremos fuera por un rato. Recuerda, Lelouch, aunque seas un peón promovido, un ángel caído no es tan estúpido como para ser derrotado por una sola pieza –dice Rias, mientras ella y Akeno desaparecían en el portal.

-Lo sé, lo sé –responde Lelouch, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Entonces irás? –le pregunta Kiba.

-Claro que sí. No importa cómo, no podrán detenerme, jamás –responde el semirubio.

-Pero Lelouch, vas a ser asesinado. Acuérdate de como terminaste la última vez –dice Erick.

-Aunque muera, lograré que Asia escape –responde el aludido, sin darse vuelta.

-Tienes una gran determinación… es lo que me gustaría decirte… pero esto es demasiado imprudente –comenta Kiba.

-¿Podrías callarte…? –iba a pedir el semirubio, pero cuando se da la vuelta ve a Erick parado, además de Kiba sosteniendo su espada, y también a Koneko.

-Iré contigo –dice Kiba –La presidenta dijo: "Aunque seas un peón promovido", ¿no? -.

-Me apunto también. Quiero mostrarles a esos ángeles el error que cometieron al meterse con nosotros –dice Erick, tronándose los nudillos.

-Yo también voy. No confió en que tres chicos vayan solos –dice Koneko, con su fría voz de siempre.

-Bien, vamos entonces –anuncia Lelouch, y todos parten rumbo al objetivo.

Era en la iglesia en donde Lelouch casi entra la vez anterior al acompañar a Asia. Ahora todo el grupo se hallaba escondido entre la arboleda próximo al edificio santo.

-Puedo sentir un gran instinto asesino –avisa Erick.

-Hay muchos sacerdotes aquí –dice Kiba.

-¿En serio? Bueno, me alegra que estén aquí, chicos –dice, y luego agradece Lelouch.

-Bueno, ¿somos amigos, no? –pregunta Erick.

-Sí –responde el semirubio.

Koneko se acerca a la puerta de la iglesia.

-Estoy segura que saben de nuestra presencia –dice la chica loli, para después, de una patada, derribar la puerta.

Los cuatro entraron, y la sala principal estaba hecha un desastre, además de parecer tétrica.

-Que feo lugar –comenta Lelouch.

De repente escuchan unos aplausos, y de entre la oscuridad sale Freed Zelzen, el sacerdote loco.

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey! Qué gran reunión, estoy tan conmovido –dice el sacerdote.

-¡Freed! –exclama Erick.

-No pensé que hubieran demonios que pudieran escapar de mí. Después de todo soy muy fuerte. Así que pensé que mataría a todos los demonios la primera vez que los encontrara. Por eso… estoy muy molesto –dice el albino, sacando su pistola y su espada de luz –Molesto de que dos estúpidos demonios me hayan hecho quedar como un idiota –dice luego, lamiendo su pistola.

-¡¿En dónde está Asia?! –exige saber el semirubio.

-Ah, la estúpida monja que ama los demonios. Sí, ella está en la sala ceremonial, bajando las escaleras. Bueno, no importa, ya que nunca llegarán allí –responde Freed.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Sacred Gear! –grita Erick, haciendo aparecer su Boosted Gear.

Koneko le lanza al sacerdote un mueble que encontró por allí. El albino loco lo corta en dos con su espada.

-La pequeña chica gato es tan repetitiva –dice Freed.

-¿Pequeña? –pregunta Koneko, claramente enfadada. Su enojo se vio en los millones de los mismos objetos, que salieron volando disparados hacia Freed, el cual a duras penas lo esquivó.

Luego Kiba cae del cielo directo hacia Freed con su espada en alto. Cuando tocó tierra, empezó una serie de sablazos y estocadas entre los dos, las cuales iban y venían siendo también bloqueadas.

-No está mal –dice Kiba.

-Tú también eres bueno. Eso hace que en verdad quiera volarte el cerebro –le dice Freed, sacando su pistola y disparándole, pero Kiba fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si me pongo un poco más serio para estar a tu nivel? –pregunta Kiba, y en eso el filo de su espada se torna negra. Freed se le lanza encima, las espadas chocan y en eso un aura negra envuelve la espada de luz de Freed.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta el albino loco.

-**Holy Eraser**, es una espada oscura que envuelve a la luz –responde el rubio.

-Así que Kiba tenía también una Sacred Gear –dice Erick.

-¡Vamos, aprovechemos este momento, Erick! –exclama Lelouch.

-¡Claro! –responde el aludido.

-**BOOST** –se oye al Boosted Gear.

Los dos se lanzan al ataque, Erick se le acerca primero al sacerdote, Freed intenta cortarlo con un tajo alto, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido, agachándose, para luego pegarle un uppercut directo en la barbilla, levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Lelouch! –grita Erick.

-¡Ahí voy! –Responde el aludido –"Pondré en prueba mis habilidades como Peón, a ver qué tal me va" –piensa luego.

-**¡Promotion: Tower!** –Grita Lelouch, asestando un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Freed, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que impacte en un pilar -¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Asia, cabrón! ¡Vaya, sí que se sintió genial! –exclama el semirubio.

-¡Malditos demonios! –sale de entre los escombros el sacerdote, con ahora dos espadas de luz en sus manos, pero en eso le cae encima otro mueble que le lanzó Koneko, la cual por fin le dio.

Freed se levanta apenas, pero el muy desgraciado a tiempo logra esquivar un sablazo de Kiba. Al final el albino loco terminó escapando con una bomba cegadora.

-Escapó –dice Erick.

-No importa, debemos apresurarnos –dice Kiba.

Koneko destruye una especie de altar de madera, la cual estaba tapando las escaleras anteriormente nombradas.

Mientras todo aquello ocurría en el interior de esa iglesia, nadie notó que en el exterior del lugar estaban Rias y Akeno, luchando codo a codo contra tres ángeles que cuidaban la entrada a la zona, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia.

Volviendo con el grupete de infiltrados, los mismos ya bajaron por una escalera caracol, hasta que por fin llegaron al gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo dicha ceremonia. En el lugar había un montón de personas, vestidas como si fueran integrantes de una secta satánica.

-Bienvenidos, demonios –anuncia una voz en un lejano altar de piedra, en lo alto. No era nada más y nada menos que Raynare –Tardaron más de lo que esperaba -.

En dicho altar estaba Asia, atada a los extremos de una gigantesca cruz.

-¡Asia! –grita Lelouch a todo pulmón.

La aludida abre los ojos.

-Lelouch… san… -dice entrecortadamente la rubia.

-¡Asia, vine a salvarte! –exclama el semirubio, adelantándose unos pasos, pero en eso Erick lo detiene.

-¡Espera, Lelouch! –exclama el pelirrojo, alejándolo de una lanza de luz que explotó y los mandó a volar a los dos.

-Es una reunión conmovedora, pero lamento decirles que la ceremonia está por terminar –dice Raynare, y en eso la gran cruz empieza a brillar de un color verde intenso. Asia empieza a gritar.

-¿¡Qué le están haciendo a Asia?! –pregunta Lelouch, desesperado y furioso.

-Creo que sé lo que tratan de hacerle –dice Kiba. Todos le miran sorprendidos –Los ángeles caídos quieren robar su Sacred Gear –dice luego.

-¿Robar su Sacred Gear? –preguntan Erick y Lelouch al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero que le pasará a Asia? –pregunta Lelouch esta vez.

-En estos casos, la vida del dueño de la Sacred Gear… -respondía Kiba.

Lelouch se da vuelta, y observa como los gritos de dolor de su amiga rubia cesaron. Ella bajó su cabeza luego, y Lelouch sospechó lo peor.

-No… no puede ser… ¿Asia… morirá? –pregunta Lelouch, sin poder creérselo.

Cerca del cuerpo de la rubia se hallaba flotando ahora su Sacred Gear, la cual consistía, al parecer, en dos anillos de un metal similar a la plata.

-**Twilight Healing**… ¡al fin está en mis manos! ¡el poder que he anhelado por años! ¡con esto en mi poder, puedo lograr lo que sea! –exclama Raynare, sonriente y sosteniendo la dicha Sacred Gear en sus manos, para luego tomarla y unirla a ella. Después de eso, Raynare empezó a expulsar un aura verde, signo del éxito que tuvo con la fusión -¡Con esto me convertiré en un ángel caído totalmente poderoso! ¡Al fin podré vengarme de todos los que me han despreciado! –grita como exaltada la mujer.

-¡HIJA DE PERRA! –grita furioso Lelouch, lanzándose.

Los extraños que estaban presentes intentaron detenerlo, pero en eso salen Kiba, Koneko y Erick a repartir ostias como panes, dejándole libre el paso al semirubio.

-¡Gracias, chicos! –le agradece Lelouch a sus amigos, para luego correr en dirección al altar para rescatar a su nueva amiga -¡Asia! –exclama él, subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó, la vio desmayada en la cruz. Raynare lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Te compensaré por haber llegado hasta aquí –dice la perra ángel, chasqueando sus dedos.

Asia es liberada, y cae pero por suerte es atajada por Lelouch.

-Asia… ¿estás bien? –pregunta el muchacho.

Asia abre apenas sus ojos.

-Lelouch-san… -dice ella, con cansancio en su voz.

-Vine a salvarte. Sólo aguante un poco más –dice él.

-Sí –responde ella.

Raynare se pone a dar vueltas detrás de los dos.

-Te dejaré tenerla –dice la pelinegra.

-¡Cállate! ¡Devuélvele su Sacred Gear! –exige el semirubio.

Raynare se rie.

-No seas idiota. Este plan se llevó a cabo por órdenes de mis superiores. Perdón, pero ustedes dos necesitan ser prueba de mi éxito. Pero ¿acaso no está bien? Podrán morir los dos juntos –dice ella, elevando la lanza de luz para dar el golpe final, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a los dos jóvenes Lelouch se hizo a un lado rápidamente, esquivándola, y saliendo a correr velozmente lejos de Raynare.

El semirubio llegó a donde estaban luchando sus amigos, y los esperó para poder largarse de allí de una vez por todas.

-¡Lelouch-kun, huye! –grita Kiba, deteniendo el ataque de uno de los tipos.

-¡Pero…! –se iba a quejar el semirubio, y es interrumpido por Erick.

-¿¡Qué esperas, imbécil?! ¡Ya vete! ¡Te cubriremos! –exclama el pelirrojo, repartiendo piñas.

-Huye rápido –dice Koneko, dando patadas.

-… ¡Maldición!... ¡Gracias, chicos! ¡De verdad!–agradece Lelouch, con varias lágrimas en su rostro, para después salir corriendo.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba, el joven dragón recostó a Asia en una de las bancas.

-¡Asia, por favor aguanta! ¡En cuanto salgamos de aquí, serás libre! ¡Podrás estar conmigo para siempre… Seremos amigos por siempre! –exclama Lelouch, tomándole la mano a la chica.

-Yo… estaba tan feliz de que fuésemos amigos… aunque sea por un corto tiempo… -dice la rubia.

-¿De que hablas? Aun hay muchos lugares a los cuales me gustaría llevarte. Hay que ir a bailar, al parque de diversiones…. Y las flores, todavía tenemos que recoger muchas –decía el muchacho, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Asia lo miraba con una sonrisa -¿Verdad? Hay que hacerlo. ¡Además debo presentarte a mis amigos, todos son buena gente, ellos serán también tus amigos. Todos la pasaremos bien! –decía, llorando con más fuerza.

-Desearía haber nacido aquí, y asistir a la misma escuela contigo. Eso habría sido tan lindo… -dice Asia, muy agotada.

-Vamos, Hay que asistir a la escuela juntos –dice Lelouch, seguía llorando. De pronto la rubia le acaricia la mejilla.

-Estás llorando por mí. Estoy tan… agradecida… Gracias… -y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Asia, antes de caer en la muerte.

-No… ¡NOOOO! –Grita Lelouch, tomando a su amiga y abrazándola protectoramente -¡MIERDA! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO?! ¡Si tan sólo yo… no fuera tan débil… te hubiera salvado! –.

-Pero no pudiste –dice una burlona voz femenina, bien conocida para el chico.

Lelouch empezó a temblar, no solo del miedo de perder a su amiga para siempre, sino también por la furia de tener cerca su enemiga y no poder hacer nada.

-Raynare… -susurra el joven, desprendiendo odio por sus poros.

-Mira esta herida, me la provocó tu amigo el caballero –dice ella, mostrando un corte en su brazo izquierdo, luego con su mano derecha hace uso del Twilight Healing, curándose a si misma -¿No te parece genial? No importa la herida que esté, puedo curarme. Para los ángeles caídos, quienes perdimos la bendición de Dios, es un regalo fabuloso. Con esto mi estatus de ángel caído se elevará –dice luego.

-¿Acaso crees que me interesa esa mierda? –dice el joven dragón.

Raynare lo mira.

-Ángeles Caídos y Demonios… Eso no tenía nada que ver con Asia –dice Lelouch.

-Pues es el destino de quién posee una Sacred Gear –responde la mujer.

-¡El destino me importa un bledo! ¡Ella debería haber tenido una vida pacífica! –exclama el semirubio.

-Es una lástima, pero no se puede –le contesta Raynare.

-¿¡Por qué no?! –exige saber el chico demonio.

-La Sacred Gear es odiada por los humanos. No importa que tan asombroso sea su poder, los humanos siempre la despreciaran –contesta la mujer, y en eso Lelouch recuerda las palabras de Asia, la cual dijo que no tenía amigos por esa razón –Es inevitable. Ésa es la naturaleza humana. Qué lástima es un gran poder -.

-¡Pero yo soy amigo de Asia! ¡Traté de salvar su vida, porque ella es mi amiga! –exclama el muchacho.

-¡Pero murió! ¡Ya está muerta, ¿o acaso no te diste cuenta aún?! –Exclama Raynare, de manera muy sarcástica –No importa si trataste de protegerla o no. No pudiste protegerla antes ni ahora -.

¡Click! Fue lo que hizo en la cabeza de Lelouch. Con aquella última frase dicha, ya no lo soportó más.

-Hija de perra… -susurra con odio palpable el chico dragón, levantando el rostro y mostrando una feroz mirada, con sus ojos ahora rojos y pupilas rasgadas –Devuélveme a mi Asia –dijo cabreado, lanzándose hacia Raynare velozmente, pero ella lo evade relativamente fácil.

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que le sucede?! ¡Su poder aumentó! –dijo sorprendida la mujer.

-Deja de escaparte, perra –dice Lelouch con voz más furiosa, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Raynare alza vuelo, y en el aire genera dos lanzas de luz, las cuales tira a Lelouch, clavándoselas en sus dos piernas.

El muchacho sólo queda allí, parado. Raynare quedó a la expectativa, pero lo siguiente que sucedió la dejó bien sorprendida: Lelouch se quita las lanzas de sus piernas sin inmutarse.

-¡PURA MIERDA INSERVIBLE! –grita el chico dragón a todo pulmón, ignorando que el dolor era inmenso, pero le dolía aún más el hecho de que Asia estuviera muerta.

-¡Imposible! ¡No deberías estar de pie! ¿Un demonio como tú de bajo nivel, que puede soportar el daño de luz? ¡Tal demonio no existe! –exclama Raynare.

-Pues… jejeje… -se ríe forzadamente el joven dragón, dando unos pasos hacia la mujer –Tengo… ciertas cualidades… que me dan ventaja… además, mi deseo por matarte… ¡ES MÁS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA! –grita, ahora despidiendo una ligera aura dorada a su alrededor.

En un pestañeo, Lelouch se aproximó a Raynare, la toma de los hombros y le asesta un rodillazo en el estómago, luego le pega en la espalda, estrellándola contra el suelo. Aprovechando, el semirubio la levanta y la toma del cuello.

-Eres un ángel, así que haz lo que mejor sabes hacer: ¡VUELA! –exclama, dándole un puñetazo que mandó a volar a la mujer, haciendo que rompiera el cristal de una de las ventanas, sacándola al exterior.

-Eso… fue por Asia –dice Lelouch. Antes de caer debido al cansancio Kiba lo sostiene.

-Lelouch-kun, derrotaste a un ángel tú solo –dice el rubio.

-Te tardaste mucho –dice el aludido.

-La presidenta me dijo que no interfiriéramos en tu pelea –responde Kiba.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo que la presidenta…? –pregunta bien confundido el chico dragón.

-Exacto. Lo hice, porque sabía que podías derrotarla –dice Rias, recostada en una pared.

-Rias… -habla Lelouch.

-Terminé de hacer mis cosas, así que vine aquí. Vi que Erick, Yuuto y Koneko estaban luchando contra muchos sacerdotes, pero lamentablemente toda la diversión se la llevó Erick –dice la pelirroja.

-¡Eh, amigo! ¡Mira esto! –exclama Erick, dirigiéndose a Lelouch.

-Que cosa… -dice sorprendido el joven dragón.

Erick ya no poseía más un simple brazalete, ahora se transformó en un guantelete con garras como el que tenía Lelouch, con escamas rojas en su mayoría, y dos amarillas sobresaliendo hacia el exterior.

-Estábamos rodeados, y en eso la Sacred Gear de Erick-kun se transformó. Con eso, él se pudo mover a gran velocidad y noqueó a la mayoría de los sacerdotes, aligerando la carga –dice Kiba.

-¡Sorprendente! –exclama Lelouch.

-Éste es el **Dragon Booster**. Lo malo es que cuando lo usé, además de darme un buen empujón, me hizo cansarme muy rápido, por eso no duré mucho en batalla jeje –comenta Erick.

-Ey! Pudiste derrotar a la mayoría con ese pequeño tiempo de impulso que tuviste, eso es lo que importa –le dice Lelouch.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón jeje –comenta Erick.

De repente la puerta principal se abre, dejando ver a Koneko, la cual traía arrastrando por el suelo a Raynare.

-Presidenta, traje lo que me pidió –dice la chica loli, arrojando la basura.

-Así que tú eres el ángel caído Raynare. Gusto en conocerte. Soy Rias Gremory, heredera del Clan Gremory –dice Rias.

-¿¡Eres hija del Clan Gremory?! –pregunta, boquiabierta, la pelinegra ángel.

-Un placer… aunque estoy segura que no nos conoceremos por mucho tiempo. Además… -dice la pelirroja, cuando deja caer tres plumas negras de sus manos enfrente de Raynare –Envié a volar a tus amigos que fueron a recibirme -.

-¿Cómo que los envió a volar? –pregunta Lelouch.

-La presidenta es la Ruin Princess Escarlata. Es una asesina –responde Kiba.

-¿U-Una asesina? Vaya… que cosa… -dice el chico dragón.

Mientras, afuera estaba Akeno, barriendo el suelo cubierto de alas negras.

Volviendo adentro, Rias seguía platicando con Raynare. Le dijo a la pelinegra sobre las Sacred Gear que poseían sus dos nuevos integrantes, con esa información el ángel caído se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Ahora desaparecerás, ángel cáido –dice la pelirroja.

Rias hizo uso de su ataque especial, y evaporizó de una vez por todas a Raynare, borrando así su existencia.

La Sacred Gear de Asia cayó lentamente, y Rias lo tomó, para luego decidir devolvérselo a su portadora original. Lelouch se encargó en su lugar.

Se acercó a la rubia, y le colocó delicadamente los anillos, ahora en sus fríos dedos. Después de eso, el muchacho comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Rias… yo… lo lamento… mucho. Fui un tonto… no pude salvar a Asia… -dice él, sollozando.

-Está bien. Todavía no tienes suficiente experiencia como demonio, eso es todo. Nadie te culpa –dice la presidenta.

-Pero… pero… yo… -balbuceaba el semirubio.

-Quizás… sea demasiado pronto, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo –dice Rias. Lelouch se da vuelta, y la observa con una pieza de ajedrez en una mano -¿Qué crees que es esto? –pregunta luego ella.

-Una pieza de ajedrez –responde el muchacho.

-Específicamente es un alfil –comenta Akeno, apareciendo de la nada.

-Akeno-san –dicen Erick y Lelouch.

-La característica de un alfil es la de seguir a su clan. Los poderes de esta chica nos pueden ser útiles –dice Rias.

-Esperen un segundo… ¿están queriendo decir que…? –iba a preguntar Erick.

-Así es. Reencarnaré a esta monja como un Demonio –responde la pelirroja.

Los dos demonios novatos se quedan estupefactos al oír eso. Después posicionan a Asia en el suelo, y bajo ella apareció el sello demoniaco del Clan Gremory.

-Yo, Rias Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre, a ti, Asia Argento. Permite que tu alma descienda una vez más a la tierra. Conviértete en mi esclava. ¡Como tu nueva ama, te daré una nueva vida! –recita la presidenta. El círculo debajo de Asia brilla, y su cuerpo se torna rojizo por unos escasos segundos. Después de eso, la rubia abre sus ojos, luego se levanta.

-¡Asia! –exclama Lelouch.

-Woooooooooooo –exclama atónito Erick, con una cara de (O_O!)

-Sólo la reviví porque quiero sus poderes para curar a mis sirvientes, el resto depende de ti. Después de todo, eres su amigo –dice Rias a Lelouch, para después alejarse.

-L-Lelouch-san… yo… este… -balbuceaba nerviosa Asia, pero de pronto el semirubio se le abalanza, y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos a casa, Asia –dice él, llorando, pero ahora de felicidad.

Por suerte, todo había acabado bien para todos.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Ufff, que largo, ya hasta aquí llegó la diversión! Llegué a las 5860 palabras, que bueno :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, puse bastantes energías para este capítulo, a veces me bloqueaba mientras estaba en ello, pero por suerte ya lo terminé.**

**Cómo siempre antes de despedirme, agradezco a todas las personas que se molestaron en leer este capítulo, y más aún a los que se molestan en dejar sus opiniones acerca de él.**

**Bien, ya me voy, suerte para todos, no estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Hasta Luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaaaaa a tooooodooooos!**

**Mil perdones y lo sientos, de verdad me retrasé con este capi.**

**Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios.**

**Lo siento también si no escribo mucho estos comentarios, pero ando algo apurado jeje.**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD es propiedad de Tetsuya Yanagisawa.**

**Capítulo 7: La noche que casi fue**

-¡Asia! –exclama Lelouch.

-Woooooooooooo –exclama atónito Erick, con una cara de (O_O!)

-Sólo la reviví porque quiero sus poderes para curar a mis sirvientes, el resto depende de ti. Después de todo, eres su amigo –dice Rias a Lelouch, para después alejarse.

-L-Lelouch-san… yo… este… -balbuceaba nerviosa Asia, pero de pronto el semirubio se le abalanza, y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos a casa, Asia –dice él, llorando, pero ahora de felicidad.

Por suerte, todo había acabado bien para todos.

**[Al día siguiente…]**

Como ya era costumbre, Erick y Lelouch partieron nuevamente hacia la academia. Al llegar, Lelouch quiso ir a hablar personalmente con Rias, si es que se encontraba en el club, de una cosa en particular que le tenía carcomiendo la mente hace un par de días.

Para su suerte, la pelirroja sí se encontraba en dicho lugar, y sin más rodeos el semirubio se le encaró.

-Hola Lelouch, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunta Rias.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Si me lo permites quisiera preguntarte algo, Rias –agradece, y luego pide Lelouch.

-Dime –habla la pelirroja.

-Hay una Evil Piece por cada pieza de ajedrez, ¿no es así? –pregunta el muchacho.

-Así es –responde Rias.

-Y eso significa ¿Qué habrán otros como yo? ¿Otros peones? –reitera Lelouch.

-… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –interroga Rias, medio confundida.

-Sólo lo pregunto –responde él, evitando sonar algo molesto.

-Pues… mi único peón eres tú, Lelouch –responde la chica.

-¿Cómo es eso? –pregunta Erick, quién obviamente se había quedado a escuchar toda la conversación.

-Cuando un humano es reencarnado como demonio, el número de Evil Pieces consumidas puede cambiar de acuerdo a como desarrolla sus poderes –responde Rias.

-Aun no logro entenderlo –dice Lelouch.

-Tampoco yo –dice Erick.

-Para que me entiendan mejor, usé ocho peones en ti, Lelouch. Sí no lo hubiera hecho, no hubieras podido reencarnar como demonio. Eres muy especial, al igual que tú, Erick. Por eso los hice mis esclavos –explica Rias.

-Woooooo –dicen asombrados los dos aludidos.

Silencio por unos escasos segundos.

-Bueno, ¿no creen que se les está haciendo tarde? –pregunta ahora ella.

-… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Debemos ir a clases! –exclama Erick.

-Tienes razón… entonces… creo que nos veremos luego, Rias –saluda el semirubio.

-Claro… Oh! Casi lo olvido! Empezaremos cuanto antes un entrenamiento matutino. Desde el ataque de los ángeles, me di cuenta de que necesitan fortalecerse físicamente, así que a partir de mañana pasaré por ustedes a las 5 a.m. ¿les parece? –dice, y luego pregunta la presidenta.

-Por mí no hay problema –responde Erick.

Rias luego mira a Lelouch.

-Sí, está bien –responde el semirubio, sonando indiferente, aunque él no lo hubiera querido.

Después de eso los dos se marchan, dejando confundida a Rias por el extraño modo de contestar de Lelouch, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente, bien temprano, Erick y Lelouch fueron despertados, y posteriormente arrastrados por su presidenta, para que empezaran con los dichosos ejercicios matutinos.

Los hizo correr varios kilómetros, cosa que no aguantaron mucho, luego unos pésimos estiramientos, y más tarde unas flexiones de brazos que terminaron casi matando a los dos pobres muchachos.

-¡Ya! ¡No… puedo más! –exclama Erick agotado.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Casi… muero! –exclama Lelouch en las mismas. Varias acciones causaron que Rias suspirara pesadamente.

-Les falta mucho aun, por lo que puedo ver –comenta la pelirroja, sonando un poco decepcionada.

Después de eso vino Asia, trayendo un poco de comida para que los muchachos pudieran reponer energías. Cuando estuvieron listos, Rias los torturó un rato más, hasta que decidieron dejarlo allí. Luego la presidenta los acompañó hasta su residencia, en donde recibieron una muy sorpresiva noticia.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Queeeeeee?! –exclaman los dos muchachos, más Lelouch, ante la noticia.

-Así es, a partir de hoy Asia vivirá con ustedes. Cuando se lo pregunté, ella me respondió que quería estar cerca de ti, Lelouch, por lo que me pareció buena idea que se quedé aquí también –responde Rias.

-¿P-P-Pero n-no c-crees que es algo repentino? –pregunta un Lelouch muy nervioso.

-No, para nada. Vengan, ¿no tienen miedo, o sí? –pregunta la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién dijo miedo, verdad Lelouch? –pregunta Erick, sonando valiente, cuando se voltea y ve que su amigo estaba como fuera de sí –Ah, ya vamos, entra, dale! –exclamaba el pelirrojo, empujándolo hacia adentro.

Una vez que entraron, la casera Jill los recibió. Allí comenzó una plática muy amena, hasta que Rias llegó a la parte en donde dijo que Asia viviría en esa casa, cosa que, por suerte, fue bien tomado por la mujer adulta, quién le dio una de las habitaciones disponibles.

Cuando todos pudieron asistir nuevamente a la academia, nuevamente los dos demonios novatos se llevaron otra sorpresa: Asia comenzaría a concurrir al establecimiento escolar, todo por obra de Rias.

Así pasaban los días, sorpresa tras sorpresa, pero nada más que eso, bueno… aparte de que Rias estaba inusualmente distraída esos días. Ambos demonios se percataron de ello, ya que la mayoría de las veces, cuando asistían al club, la encontraban sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, y tanto Lelouch como Erick la escuchaban murmurar cosas sobre esposas, casamiento, y demás rarezas.

-Creo que Rias anda pensando en alguien –comenta Erick.

-¿En alguien? ¿Tú de verdad crees eso? –le pregunta su amigo el semirubio.

-Sí, ¿o por qué crees que anda distraída y murmurando esas cosas? –argumenta el pelirrojo.

-Puede ser, pero sabes tan bien como yo que su rostro no demuestra felicidad –responde Lelouch.

-Tienes razón. Sin duda algo raro está pasando aquí –comenta Erick.

-Si será raro o no, eso lo investigaremos mañana. Ahora hay que ir a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo –dice el semirubio.

-Sí, en eso sí que tienes toda la razón. Aún me duelen las articulaciones de tantos ejercicios en la mañana –comenta el pelirrojo divertido.

-A mí también –dice Lelouch.

Después de eso cada uno se marchó a su respectivo lugar de descanso, pero lamentablemente la aventura de uno de ellos no terminaba allí, ya que Lelouch soñó algo muy loco: a Rias vestida de novia a punto de casarse con un hombre, el cual no logró reconocer. Lamentablemente no pudo seguir con el sueño, ya que un ruido lo despertó súbitamente.

-¿Q-Que pasa…? –pregunta el muchacho, y ve en medio de su cuarto el mismo portal rojo con el que se tele-transportaban los integrantes del club. Del portal salió Rias, el cual miraba a Lelouch fijamente.

-Etto… Rias, ¿por qué vienes a estas horas? –pregunta Lelouch confundido.

-Lo lamento si te he despertado, pero… -se disculpa la pelirroja, pero en menos de un segundo se le abalanza al muchacho, tirándolo al suelo –Tengo que pedirte un favor… ¡Hazlo conmigo! –pide la chica.

-… ¿El… qué? –pregunta Lelouch, sospechando.

-Por favor toma mi virginidad, lo más rápido posible –pedía ella, bien sonrojada.

Lelouch casi pierde la cordura con aquellas palabras, además de ver la cara sonrojada de Rias… era algo impagable.

-Así que… ¿Quieres que… tome tu… virginidad? –pregunta él, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y en su entrepierna ya su amigo le estaba palpitando previo a la acción.

-Sí, hazlo –pedía Rias. No sabía por qué, pero ella también estaba muy nerviosa y con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

Lelouch por un momento sintió que su vista se nublaba levemente, y luego no tuvo control sobre sus acciones.

-Entonces… -dijo él, tomando rápidamente y sin delicadeza uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, sacándole un gemido.

-aaaahhh L-Lelouch… n-no sabía… q-que fueras tan rudo… -decía Rias, sonrojada y muy sorprendida por la actitud de su esclavo.

-Soy eso… y más… -dijo con voz ronca el muchacho, que excitó a la pelirroja –No me gusta la ropa –dice él, enojado, y quitándole la parte superior del uniforme a Rias. Luego el semirubio la toma posesivamente con sus manos, para después quedarse mirando fijamente el uno al otro, directo a los ojos.

Sentimientos lejanos volvieron a la mente y al cuerpo de Rias, dejándola entre confundida y sorprendida, mientras que miraba directamente a los ojos de su esclavo. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y sentía algo en su estómago, debido a esos factores la pelirroja empezó a sospechar de su relación entre ella y Lelouch.

Por desgracia no pudo seguir, ya que una húmeda y muy excitante sensación se hizo presente en sus pechos: Lelouch se los estaba lamiendo. Eso provocó que Rias nuevamente se excitara, lanzando gemidos de placer.

En eso el semirubio aprovecha, y le estampa un beso directo a Rias, bien apasionado, pero había un pequeño detalle: Lelouch no controlaba al 100% sus acciones, estaba bajo sus instintos carnales primarios.

La pelirroja no dejaba de sorprenderse obviamente. La actitud que estaba teniendo su esclavo no era lo que aparentaba ser, y que posiblemente o era un pervertido pasivo o estaba escondiendo algo.

Lamentablemente no pudo pasar nada más, ya que en la habitación, otro portal apareció, pero de color blanco, y de él sale una mujer de cabello grisáceo, largo y con dos pequeñas coletas en sus costados, e iba vestida con ropas de sirvienta al parecer. Dicha mujer tenía una mirada que cruzaba la decepción con el enojo.

-El amo Sirzech-sama estaría muy triste si presenciara esta desagradable escena –dice la mujer.

-¡G-Grayfia! –exclama Rias, muy sonrojada.

Lelouch paró en seco, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y por lo tanto se puso muy nervioso también. Además se preguntó ¿quién rayos era ese tal Sirzech?

-¿Sirzech? –pregunta él.

-E-Es mi… hermano –responde la pelirroja, un poco apenada por el momento de acción segundos antes, luego se dirige a Grayfia –Mi cuerpo es mío, por lo tanto sólo yo puedo decidir a quién dárselo ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? –pregunta ahora con molestia –Además, no dejaré que nadie desprecie a mi lindo peón, ni siquiera la reina de mi hermano –dijo… bueno, eso de lindo se escapó sin querer.

-"¡Oh mierda! ¡Ver así desnuda a Rias, con sus pechos rebotando por doquier… me hace excitar aún más!" –piensa el loco de Lelouch, tratando de contener sus impulsos sexuales.

Grayfia no dijo nada, y se puso a recoger la ropa de Rias, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Por encima de todo, eres la heredera del Clan Gremory. Por favor sé discreta –dice la albina, poniéndole la camisa la cual en realidad no tapaba nada. Luego Grayfia se acerca a Lelouch y se inclina, saludándolo.

-Gusto en conocerte. Me llamo Grayfia, sirvo al Clan Gremory. Es un placer –se presenta la albina.

-E-El gusto es mío –responde el semirubio algo nervioso.

Luego Rias se dirige a Lelouch.

-Perdóname, Lelouch. No estaba… pensando claro –se disculpa ella.

-S-Sí –responde el aludido.

-¿Lelouch? ¿Es él? –pregunta Grayfia.

-Sí, es mi peón –responde la pelirroja.

-El que posee la Boosted Gear y la marca del dragón –comenta la albina.

-"¿Marca del dragón? Al parecer lo sospechan…" –piensa Lelouch, un poco nervioso.

-Lo que tengas que decir es sólo para que yo lo escuche, Akeno también está incluida –dice Rias.

-¿La sacerdotisa del relámpago? Muy bien. Incluso con demonios de alto nivel, es peligroso dejar vulnerable a la reina –dice Grayfia.

Luego Rias nuevamente se dirige a Lelouch, acercándosele.

-Perdón por haberte metido en esto –se disculpa la pelirroja, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-N-No, no fue nada –dice el semirubio nervioso, mientras ve partir a Rias.

A la mañana siguiente, caminando en dirección a la academia, Lelouch no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña (y erótica) escena de anoche.

-¡Oye Lelouch! –llama Erick a su amigo, el cual estaba como soñando despierto.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –pregunta exaltado el semirubio.

-Te estás comportando como un autista, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pasó algo anoche? ¿Tuviste un poco de aventura? –pregunta el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa que le estaba indicando a Lelouch que él escuchó algo.

-¿Aventura? –pregunta Asia confundida, quién también se hallaba acompañando a los dos muchachos.

-¡Ah, n-no es n-nada! ¡Erick sólo quiere decir que si me quedé despierto hasta muy tarde, es todo jajaja! –miente el semirubio, para después acercársele a Erick -¿Qué acaso escuchaste algo anoche? –le susurra.

-Escuché algunas cositas… ¿lo estabas haciendo con Rias, eh? Eres un loco de mierda, hacerlo con la presidenta del club jeje –susurra Erick divertido, lo cual pone rojo a Lelouch.

-¡N-No terminamos en nada! ¡Cuando lo estábamos a punto de hacer, aparece una extraña mujer llamada Grayfia, y después de ahí Rias y ella empezaron a hablar de cosas que no entendí –se defiende el semirubio.

-Oh bueno, qué lástima –dice Erick, cómo burlándose.

-Tsk, déjame en paz –dice enojado Lelouch.

Después de un rato se les suma Kiba a su caminata, y ahí Lelouch le pregunta si él no sabía nada acerca de la presidenta.

-Mmm no, lo siento –responde el rubio –El problema de la presidenta… probablemente tanga algo que ver con el clan Gremory -.

-¿Crees que Akeno-san sepa algo? –pregunta Erick ahora.

-Ella es la mano derecha de la presidenta, así que… -contestaba Kiba, pero de repente se para en seco, y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo, Kiba-san? –pregunta Asia.

-¿Tanto tiempo me tomó darme cuenta? Estoy avergonzado –dice el rubio.

Los cuatro llegaron a la academia, y sin perder tiempo fueron al club de ocultismo. Al entrar, Lelouch ve nuevamente a Grayfia con Rias y Akeno.

-¡Grayfia! –exclama el semirubio.

-Escuchen todos… -iba a anunciar la pelirroja, pero en eso Grayfia la detiene.

-Ojou-sama ¿quiere que yo se los explique? –pregunta la albina.

Rias niega con su mano.

-Verán… -iba a anunciar Rias, pero nuevamente es interrumpida, y esta vez por un círculo rojo en la sala, de la cual sale un muro de llamas, que, al extinguirse, revelan a un hombre rubio apuesto, con un traje de color bordó.

-Hace muchos años que no visitaba el mundo humano… -dice el hombre –Te extrañé, mi atrevida Rias –dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, la cual se mostraba enfadada.

_**Continuará…**_

**Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Como leyeron ya se viene la pelea contra el clan Phoenix, habrá mucha pelea jejeje.**

**Ya no tengo nada más por decir excepto agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el capi.**

**Nos leeremos en la siguiente ocasión.**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
